My Awakening Moment
by sunshine4evr
Summary: Previously Meet Sophie. Sophie was a regular girl from our world. After getting into a car crash that ended up in her being in a coma, she wakes up into the Twilight Universe as the human sibling to the Cullen's. Being Rewritten.
1. Preface

**Let life be as beautiful as summer flowers**

 **And death as beautiful as autumn leaves**

 **\- Rabindranath Tagore**

Many people view death differently. Some people are for it or against it. I don't have a preference. I just view life as life. Live life to the fullest as some people say.

I never gave much thought on how I would die. Especially being given a second chance at life. Well, I don't think I'm actually dead per say.

More like in a coma in a different world. I just happen to be in the Twilight universe while in a coma. How this works, I don't know.

From the moment I was born into this world I was aware of what was happening.

Driving on a rainy night is what got me here in the first place. Crashing my car into a tree in the middle of a rain storm winded me up in a coma. I could't regret that though. I had gained another family as an after affect. A family who loved me.

There are fanfictions where people die and become reborn as Bella or Bella's sister. I was reborn as neither. I wasn't Bella and I wasn't Bella's sister. And I was fine with that.

I couldn't regret my decision on coming here. Risking my life for someone who wasn't real in my other world. But dying in a place where people loved me seemed like a pretty good way to go.

I look upon death as an old friend. Especially in how my life changed in the course of 17 years. Death was just another adventure to go on. For that I would embrace death.

I looked into the eyes of a hungry predator. A hungry animal who wanted my flesh and blood. I looked at him as he smiled at me as if I was an old friend. I took a breath as he took a step towards me. To end my life for good.

* * *

Hi everyone. So this is my rewritten story of Meet Sophie. Before, I had started the story after Twilight, but I felt it would be better to start before Twilight. I am going to expand on the relationship between Sophie and Edward. I didn't go in depth on why Sophie was Edwards favorite sister. This is still a Bella and Edward love story. I am pretty much doing a 180 on this rewritten version. The plot will kind of be the same. She will still end up with the same guy that I had planned. But she will be more free willed and less whiny than she was.


	2. Prologue

Night seems to block everything out. It's hard to drive in the dark with headlights on. Even harder while driving through a storm. That's how I'm currently seeing things. Dark and wet.

It probably isn't the wisest decision to drive through a storm but me being stubborn decided to do it anyway. Now I am seriously regretting my decision. Everything around me is bleak.

The rain pouring heavily and fast makes it hard to function and to see anything. The only light that helped was the lightning. But even those only lasted about 10 seconds tops.

"Crap. This is bad."

I was safely at a friends house when the storm hit. I needed to get home so I decided to try and make the 30 minute drive. It was basically a straight shot so I didn't think it would be all that bad. Even insisting that I would be fine and saying no to the many offers of spending the night. Bad decision.

"Ok. Everything's going to be alright. You only have less than 10 minutes until your home safe. You can do this." Yes talking to myself when I'm nervous helps.

The winding roads seem longer than usual. I feel like I'll never make it home at this point. I just make it around a curve and spot the familiar oak tree that me and my sister climbed a lot when we were kids. Seeing that oak tree brought joy into my heart. I was going to make it home. My house was just around another curve behind that oak tree. I couldn't help but to smile at this point.

But that joy and smile immediately went away when I noticed a pick-up truck going way too fast around the corner. I tried to stop my ford taurus and get out of the way of the truck but to no avail. I was helpless when it crashed into the drivers side of my car and pined me against that huge oak tree.

Glass shattered everywhere and rained down on my face, body, and the rest of my car. I was helpless when my head jerked forward and hit the steering wheel with so much force that my vision got hazy.

I could feel something wet and sticky coming down from my head. It took me a couple seconds to realize that it was blood. I tried to move my arms to wipe the blood off of my face but I couldn't move them. It felt like they were weighed down by a 50 Ib weight. I couldn't even lift my head when I heard knocking on my drivers side window. I couldn't even talk to tell the person who was shouting to be quiet. I felt like everything was drowned out by water.

This oak tree used to be where me and my sister played. It was a place of safety. I always felt home at this tree. It's where I had my first kiss, read all my books. I loved this tree. Yet at this moment, I hated it. I couldn't help but to curse at it, because I knew I would die soon because I was pinned against it and this stupid pick-up truck.

The last thought that I could comprehend before I let darkness take over me was "that damned oak tree."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I was awoken by a light. It took everything to open my eyes but I managed to force them open. I was groggy at first. Not aware of where I was. Where was my room, or my house? Then everything came back to me.

Being hit by that truck and pinned against that stupid oak tree. I was in a car crash. I immediately looked around me and saw nothing but white. Everything was white. There wasn't anything around me, no furniture nothing. Just white. Did this mean I was dead?

"Am I dead?" I couldn't help but to let that question leave my lips. I started to panic a little. I was only 18 and I had died.

"Not quite." I jumped to hear another voice. I looked around to see myself still alone. Was I just imagining it?

"Who said that?"

"I did." I turned around to see this ray of golden light in front of me. It had the shape of a person but there where no features. It was just golden light.

"Who are you? And what did you mean by not quite?" I'm losing my mind. I'm talking to a ray of light.

"I have many names. But that's not important." And the ray of light is talking back. I've officially lost it. "Your not exactly dead. Here let me show you."

I'm blinded by the light before everything clears. I look around to find myself in a hospital. I see a girl hooked up to many wires asleep. She looks bruised and beat up. The left side of her face is bruised and swollen. Theres a cut that starts at the right temple and goes the right ear. She looks so bad that it takes me a second to realize who's on the bed.

I can't help but gasp at the sight. "That's me?"

"It is." I turn to see that the light has a shape now. She looks to be in her 30's.

"Who are you?"

She smiles at me kindly. "I guess you can call me your guardian angel." I turn back to the girl that's asleep.

"I look like I'm sleeping."

"Yes, but your more like in a coma."

"How long have I been like that?"

"Three days." I hear a door open and see a women enter. She looks as if she's cried nonstop.

"Mom." I turn to the angel. "She can't see or hear me can she?"

She smiles sadly. "No sorry."

"Why am I here?"

"That's for you to decide."

Ok. Now I'm confused. "What?"

"We are going to send you somewhere for you to heal while you are in a coma. It's for you to decide if you want to come back to the real world or stay there. You will encounter great challenges but you need to endour it. Good luck."

"Wait, what the hell..."

I'm immediately encompassed by that same light again and plunged into darkness.

* * *

 **Ok. I'm so sorry for the long wait. I had a job and got so busy. And had some writers block. I will try and update more often but with school about to start, it might be a little hard. Thank you again for reading and hope you enjoy it! Also, I don't own Twilight.**


	3. Pre-Twilight

Darkness seemed like the only thing that was available. Feeling alone and lost. That all ended when a bright light stung my eyes. I gasped and woke up with a start. Ugh, now my head hurts. My head was hurting so badly that I didn't even notice the changes in my room. It was only that I noticed it when I saw myself in a mirror.

In that instant my heart stopped. I quickly got out of bed and made my way to a floor length mirror. Oh my god, I looked like I was my four year old self. I'm a munchkin. I'm a freakin munchkin. Oh no. This is not good. I soon remember about that angel lady. She said "We are going to send you to a place to help you heal."

So she wasn't lying. So I'm in a coma in the real world and I'm in another universe or something. The only thing is that I don't know how long I'll be here though. Great, not only will I have to be here for who knows how long but I'll have to go through puberty again.

That last thought brought dread into me. Well, this is just great. Hormones here we come.

I decide to look around me for the first time. It's a bedroom that a little girl would have. The walls are purple. My favorite color. A small smile graced my lips but soon left it when I started to think about my current situation. I wonder where exactly I am at. That question was answered as a thought went through my head. _Twilight_.

My eyes couldn't help to widen and a scream escaped my lips before I could stop it. I instantly heard running up the stairs and knew someone was coming. I ran back to the bed and was able to get the covers back over me by the time my door flew open.

"Sophie!" I looked up with a start and noticed a man in his mid to late 30's. "Are you ok?" I noticed that he had blue eyes, so he couldn't be a vampire. Was I actually hallucinating or was I really in the Twilight universe.

"Was it another nightmare?" So I suffer from nightmares, wonderful.

"I'm ok." I needed to reassure him and myself included.

He let out a sigh of relief. "You had me and your mother worried." He smiled and came over and sat on my bed. So this man is my father.

He kissed me on the head and tucked me back in. "Get some sleep. We'll see you in the morning." I couldn't help but to smile a little. At that very moment I felt safe.

"Goodnight."

xxxxx

The years passed by quickly. When I woke up I was indeed four years old. I now found myself to be at the age of six. I found myself to have a very high IQ in this universe. I guess having graduated high school in my other world helped me. Joan and Scott, who are my parents, were very proud.

I couldn't help but to ponder on my situation from time to time. Of course no one knew about me being from another universe. I had to keep that a secret from everyone. Overtime I kept asking myself was I actually in Twilight. I never saw or heard anything that led me to believe that I was in fact in Twilight.

There was no Bella or any of the Cullen's. There are fanfictions of people being reborn in Twilight and end up being Bella's sister. Well of course I didn't end up with that outcome. I was surprisingly ok with that though.

"Come on Sophie." I'm interrupted from my thoughts as I hear the voice of Scott travel up to my room. I quickly ran out of my room and head down the stairs. Hey I might be smart for my age but I still have the energy of a six year old.

"Ready sunshine?" I couldn't help but to smile at my parents. I might call them Joan and Scott in my head, but I still refer them as my parents. They have taken care of me for six years, two of those years I was aware of.

"Ready." I lept at Scott and he caught me while twirling us around. We both found ourselves laughing. Mom soon walked over to us and couldn't help but to smile.

"You two ready?" Mom and dad decided that we would go out to eat dinner tonight. I was excited because I wouldn't have to eat canned soup again. Joan wasn't the best cook. We usually settled for canned food or frozen dinner's from the grocery store.

"Mhm." They put me in a winter jacket and made sure I was bundled up before we left. We currently live in a small town in Maine. Snow was everywhere at the moment and I couldn't help but to love it here.

We headed to the car. Scott went to the driver's side while Joan put me in my car seat. Man I can't wait until I don't have to be in one of these anymore. I'm always trying to convince them to get rid of it but to no avail.

Dinner went by quickly. I got pasta which was good. I would always look up to see Joan and Scott either looking at each other lovingly or looking at me. We soon went back to the car and headed home. Over these past two years I have felt nothing but love from these two. I was incredibly grateful for that.

They might not be my real parents but they were my parents right now. I couldn't ask for anything else. I was happy and I didn't want that to change anytime soon. But that all would change in an instant.

Lights immediately blinded all three of us. Mom and dad started screaming my name before the car hit us. It hit us with such force that the car started turning over again and again. The glass on the car started to shatter and rained down on all three of us. The car finally stopped rolling and landed on the roof of the car. I was dazed for the time being but soon gained awareness.

"Mom? Dad?" No answer. Not even a groan. That instantly made me worried.

I looked around and noticed there was blood. I even had blood coming down from my face. I felt pain in my abdomen and saw a shard of glass in it. I took it out and noticed blood was coming out. I couldn't help but to panic. I wound up in another universe because of a stupid car crash only to die in another car crash? Does that angel lady hate me or something? I tried to unbuckle myself from my car seat but to no use. Great, I kept telling them that I didn't need one and now I'm stuck in it.

Blood started rushing to my head. I was getting light headed and groggy. I was hoping and praying that someone would come soon. That's when I heard crashing. Huh?

"Jasper stop!" Jasper? I immediately saw three pairs of feet coming onto the road. One was quickly coming at the car I was in but was stopped by another.

"Jasper calm down!"

"Emmett, we need to get him back to the house. I didn't realize that something like this would happen. I wish Alice was here to warn us." Wait. Jasper, Emmett, and Alice? Was I really in Twilight? I couldn't help but to gasp at this revelation. Everything seemed to stop as soon as that sound left my lips.

"Wait, do you hear that?" They heard me. Well of course they heard you, they might be vampires. The pain in my stomach was increasing fast. I looked down and saw the blood was starting to spread even more. I knew immediately that I needed to get out of this car fast.

"Help." My voice couldn't help but to come out as a whisper. I was injured and groggy. I couldn't really think straight. The other pair of feet came towards me immediately and stopped by my side. I saw a face of a young woman with golden hair. Oh my, she was gorgeous. Her golden eyes immediately widened. Wait golden? So that thought was right all along. I had a feeling that these were three of the Cullen's, but I still needed proof.

"Emmett! Call Carlisle. There's a little girl in here alive!" I think she probably thought I wasn't paying attention because she ripped the car door off of it's hinges and quickly got me out of that car. Well, I guess that is all the proof that I needed. I don't know how long my head was resting on Rosalie's lap before I started to drift away.

The last thought that came to mind before I succumbed to darkness yet again was, "Holy crap. I really am in the Twilight universe."

* * *

 **Hey everyone! Happy that I was able to get this out sooner than I thought. I hope this was a good enough chapter. So this is how she meets the Cullen's! There will be a lot more of them present in the next chapter and of course she will be going through on living with them. Thank you so much for reading this story, favoriting it, following it, and reviewing it. It really does make me happy to see ya'll reading this story! Hopefully the next chapter will be up soon! Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**


	4. Chapter 4

Feeling of numbness and pain was currently consuming my body. I felt powerless and alone.

Beep...Beep...Beep...

Ugh, why is there beeping?

Beep...

Will it ever shut up? I try to open my eyes and open my mouth to tell the noise to shut up. But I found my body to be still. I couldn't move or nudge. BEEP...

That stupid beeping continued and after what felt like forever, I was slowly able to feel movement on my fingertips. I could move fingers and slowly felt movement travel up my body. I was soon able to open my eyes to see white. Again with a white room? Will this every stop?

I have to close my eyes because of the brightness. When my eyes finally adjusted, I noticed that I'm in a hospital. Everything came back to me all at once. The car accident, being in the Twilight universe, and getting into another car accident that led me to Rosalie. Wait, Rosalie Hale? My eyes started to widen when I remembered her, Emmett, and Jasper at the car crash site. Rosalie, where is she?

I look around to see nobody in the room. Well, guess they left as soon as they brought me here. Just when I figure out I am indeed in the Twilight universe, they leave me. Am I ever going to find out what I'm doing here?

I try to sit up just as the door swings open. Startled, I look up to see none other than Rosalie Hale. She still looks as beautiful as ever. The books and movies didn't do her justice. So she didn't leave me after all. All I could do was stare at here, was this even real?

She looks at me and seems to be surprised to see me awake. "Oh my god. Your awake?" Even her voice sounded like bells. She immediately rushes to my side and starts to examine me. She gently starts to tilt my head side to side. Hey, I'm not a lab rat. Still, the gesture of her being worried eased my pain a little. She looks worried about me. Why would she be worried though?

After sometime of her looking me over, I finally found my voice. "Where am I? Where are my parents?" Well I knew I was in a hospital obviously but I needed to know where Joan and Scott were at. I needed to make sure that they were ok and safe. Her eyes instantly looked saddened. Oh no, that can't be a good sign.

"You were in a car accident honey. You are in a hospital in Maine at the moment. I'll go get my father." Before I can ask anything else she is gone in a flash. Why didn't she answer my question? Where were they? I'm interrupted from my thoughts when the sound of a door opening hits my ears.

I look up to see none other than Carlisle Cullen in front of me with Rosalie right behind him. She continues to look at me with worried eyes. Like I'm a doll and I could break at any moment. Well technically you could Sophie, they are vampires. Oh crap. Is Edward here? What if he can read my mind? Then he'll know that I know everything about them. This is not good, definitely not good.

"Sophie?" I look up to see Carlisle looking at me while waving his hand in front of my face.

"Huh? Oh sorry."

He smiled at me kindly. I can tell why he was considered the father figure to the Cullen clan. "It's ok sweat heart. My name is Dr. Carlisle Cullen."

"Hi." I'm still in shock about where I'm at that words are still unable to escape my mouth.

"Hello. This is my daughter Rosalie. She found you in the car crash." I nodded my head. Uh huh, and managed to tear the car door off the car completely to get me out of the car. But they don't need to know about that.

"What happened?"

"You were in a car crash with your parents. They were hit by a drunk driver." Oh, so that's why lights hit us so fast.

"Are they ok?" His eyes immediately dimmed. I new the worse news was about to come.

"Sophie, I'm sorry to say this but they weren't as fortunate as you are." I was stunned.

"Their dead aren't they?" Tears started to fall out of my eyes. They were all I new and just like that they were taken from me. As far as I knew, there were no more surviving relatives that could take me in.

They both looked stunned that I could comprehend this with me being so young.

Rosalie slowly approached me, "There there. It's ok. Your gonna be ok." She looked up at Carlisle with what looked like a question in her eyes. There was a knock at the door that interrupted Rosalie from calming me down. I looked up at the door and in walked none other than Edward Cullen.

Huh, now I see why Bella fell in love with him. Crap, has that happened yet. Oh no.

I look up at him quickly and try to see if he can read my mind. He looks curious but doesn't seem to react to anything that I'm thinking.

Edward can you hear me? His head doesn't jerk up. He looks frustrated. No way.

Edward I know your a vampire and I know your whole family are vampires! Nothing.

Oh my god. He can't hear me! Well now I feel a lot better. I don't have to worry about keeping my mind safe.

He looks at Carlisle and shakes his head. Carlisle's eyes widened a bit and looked at me.

"Does that mean I have to go into foster care or go to an orphanage? I have no family. Nobody else to take care of me."

All three of them look stunned. Maybe I shouldn't be saying something that someone my age can't really understand.

"Sophie, how do you know that?" Carlisle questioned me. Guess I have to tell them something.

"Um. I have a high IQ." Realization hit their faces. Well I'll just tell them that. They don't need to know the rest for right now. "But seriously, where am I going to go?" Rosalie's eyes immediately brightened and she quickly turned to Carlisle.

"No!" I turned to see Edward who was glaring at Rosalie.

"Why not?" Well, Rosalie sure is stubborn.

"Why don't we take this conversation outside?" Me and Carlisle both watched Edward and Rosalie both walk out of the room. Carlisle looked down at me and smiles. "You seem bright for your age."

I nodded. "Yea, I have a high IQ apparently." He smiled at me.

"It says here that your six."

I nodded. I am six here but in my other world I was 17.

"I'll be right back. Still need to run some tests then we will figure out social services." I nodded. I didn't want to go but where was I going to stay?

xxxxx

I've been in this hospital for a week and I has healing up nicely. I had a broken leg, broken ribs, and that shard of glass left a huge scar on my stomach. Well, guess I won't be wearing any bikinis. Not that I'm complaining. Never did fancy those things.

Rosalie is in here almost every day. Making sure that I'm ok and if I'm eating enough food. I can tell that she would have been a good mother. She's caring and kind, just don't get on her bad side. I haven't really met any of the other Cullen's.

I met Emmett, he came in one time to get Rosalie to get something to eat. Man was he huge. But just like the books said, he was like a big teddy bear. He smiled at me and said hello. Rosalie told me she would be back soon. That was the only time I saw Emmett.

The only time I saw Edward was when he tried to read my mind. I guess he's really frustrated that he cant read mine. That was it for the Cullen's. I have yet to meet Esme, Alice, and Jasper. I kind of assumed that this was before Bella so they haven't met yet either. I wasn't surprised about not meeting Jasper. I knew he was new to the vegetarian lifestyle.

Carlisle and Rosalie are mainly the only ones I see. I understand why Carlisle has to be around me, but not Rosalie. Was it possible that me being in a hospital and her finding me brought out her motherly instincts? I wasn't sure about that just yet but I suspected as much.

I looked up as Carlisle opened the door. "Well, it looks like your all better. I will be able to get you out of here soon." Panic starts to hit me quickly.

I frantically look at Rosalie. "But I don't want to go. Where will they take me?" No I didn't want to leave the Cullen's. I always admired them and the fact that they are here, I have to admit, that I've become attached. I didn't want them to go. Rosalie quickly rushed to my side.

"Sh sh its ok. Their not going to take you anywhere."

"Rosalie." Carlisle is looking at her sternly, but Rosalie just ignores him, she just kept looking at me.

"Promise?" She smiled at me.

"Promise."

xxxxx

Promises never last however and are bound to be broken. It's been a two weeks since I left that hospital. Two weeks since I last saw Rosalie and Carlisle. Sure the people here are nice, but I didn't want to be with them. I wanted to be with a family who loved me. The Cullen's always came to my mind when I thought of that.

I knew it was impossible for me to stay and live with them though. A human living with a family of vampires. That was unheard of and not to mention if the Volturi found out about it, everything would go downhill. Hey, a girl can always dream though.

I am staying at a foster home until I find something permanent. Jill, the foster lady, was nice and kind. There were five of us that were living in this house. She must really love children to take in so many of us.

I currently find myself perched on the windowsill in the attic. It's been turned into a bedroom and it was a perfect place to read. I had a book in my hand, but I'm not paying any attention to it. I just keep staring out the window. Am I ever going to leave this place?

From the distance, I can see a car approaching. Curiosity soon overcomes me. Who could be coming here? Was it another kid? My answer was answered when three figures stepped out of the car. My eyes couldn't help but to widen.

No way. Low and behold, Carlisle Cullen, Rosalie Hale and who I assumed to be Esme Cullen were outside in front of the house. What are they doing here?

As if they can sense me, all three of them look up at me. I couldn't stop the smile that spread across my face. They came back! Rosalie couldn't help but to beam up at me.

It seemed she was just as impatient to see me as I was to see her, because as soon as Jill opened the door to let them in, Rosalie immediately darted into the house.

I get up and started to make my way downstairs when I see Rosalie on the steps coming up towards the attic.

"Rosie!" I couldn't help but to jump at her. They came back! She caught me in her arms and laughed and held onto me for what felt like ages. "What are you doing here?" I couldn't help but to ask that question.

She just smiled at me. "A promise is a promise right?"

I smiled and just nodded. "Sophie?" I look down to see Jill standing with Carlisle and Esme at the bottom of the stairs. "Can you come down here please? Dr. Cullen and his wife would like to talk to you." I nodded and started to walk down the stairs when Rose put me down.

Jill leads us to a drawing room and ushers the four of us in. She sits in a chair behind a desk while I sit on a couch right next to Rosalie.

"Sophie, Dr. Cullen and his wife have something to ask you." I turned to look at the three of them.

Carlisle came over and sat next to me. "Sophie, me and my family wanted to ask you something."

"Ok. Is everything ok?" Carlisle just smiles and chuckles.

"Everything is fine dear. This is my wife Esme." So I was right. I looked at her and smiled. She did have that mother figure look about her. Her whole demeanor was angelic. She smiled back at me kindly. "We were wondering if it would be ok with you, if we could adopt you." My eyes couldn't help but to widen.

Adopt me? They want to adopt me? No words are escaping my lips, I can't find any words to say.

"We know it's sudden, but our daughter Rose, already sees you apart of our family. And so does Esme and myself. Would that be ok?"

After what felt like hours, I was finally able to find my voice. "Really? You want to adopt me?"

Jill was the first to speak. "They have already filled out all the paper work. All you need to do is pack your things and you can leave."

I smiled and nodded. "Ok. I would like that very much. Thank you." All three of the Cullen's looked happy. Well, Rosalie looked more ecstatic than anything. Oh boy, I wonder what Alice is like.

Rose got up to help me pack and I soon found myself in the backseat of the car. No car seat though, thank the lord.

I looked up at my new family and just smiled. I really had somewhere to belong.

* * *

 **Ok so there it is! It's a little longer than usual but I wanted Sophie to get adopted by the Cullen's soon. Next chapter is when she meets them all and the pace starts to pick up a little more. Hopefully I'll get into Twilight soon. Right now, Bella hasn't come into the Cullen's life yet. So it's pre-twilight at the moment. Not sure how many chapters it will be before we get into Twilight. Hopefully in the next two or three chapters. But we will see. Thank you for those who favorited/followed/reviewed this story! It really make me happy to know people are reading this! Hopefully the next chapter will be updated soon but school has been crazy. Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight!**


	5. Chapter 5

The car ride was fairly quiet. Rose would talk to me off and on. She would tell me how I would enjoy living with them. I would look up and see Esme smile, but she had a worried look on her face. Carlisle would reach over and squeeze her hand to reassure her everything would be ok. Were they having second thoughts? I knew it was a risk to take me in, but I didn't want to be a burden on them.

My thoughts were interrupted when I saw a house come into view. All I could do was stare at it. It was so big. The house was technically still in Maine, but they lived about ten miles from the Canadian border. Their house was secluded in the forest, which made sense since they were vampires and wanted to keep people at a distance.

The car soon stopped and Rosalie was helping me out of the car. I looked up and saw how big the house really was. "Woah." I couldn't help but to say. From a distance the house looked big but up close it was bigger.

Rosalie, Carlisle, and Esme all chuckled. I smiled and looked up at them. I was happy for the moment and thats all that mattered for now. Rose knelt down to my level and looked me in the eyes. Man I cannot wait until I am taller. Being a midget sucks. "Are you ready to meet the rest of the family Sophie?"

I instantly get nervous. I'm finally going to meet the rest of the Cullen's and I can't help but to get nervous. "What if they don't like me?"

Rose smiled. "Their going to love you." she tucked a piece of my brown hair behind my ear. I smiled at her when she did that. "Ready?"

"Ready." I said while nodding my head. She smiled and took my hand.

"Ok." Rose led me to the door of the house and let Carlisle and Esme head in first.

When I got into the house it led to the living room. Wow the inside was huge as well.

I looked around me and saw in the living room stood the rest of the Cullen's. Jasper, Emmett, Edward, and Alice.

Stephenie Meyer had them down pat. They were absolutely beautiful. Alice looked like a pixie with her short spiky hair and Jasper had his honey blonde locks. He looked to be in pain. Well he is the newest one to be on the vegetarian diet.

I was cautious that I didn't notice that Alice was bristling with excitement until she spoke to me.

"Sophie!" I jumped at the volume she spoke my name in. "It's so nice to finally meet you! Welcome home! Oh you are just going to love it here. Me and Esme already have your room all set up. I can't wait for the future shopping trips that I am seeing. Oh, you are going to love Paris during fashion week."

Wait, what? Shopping trips? Fashion week? Everything she was saying was constantly pilling up on top of what she was saying next. All this information started to overwhelm me. I knew she would be something like this but I never imagined it would be like this. Well, not so soon anyways.

Rose put a hand on my shoulder and stepped in front of me a little. "Alice." She growled. I could just see the glare she was sending Alice.

Alice immediately stopped. "Sorry." She looked apologetically. I instantly felt this wave of calmness over take me. Thanks Jasper. I needed that.

Carlisle took my hand in led me over toward the others. "Sophie. I would like you to meet the rest of our family. This is Alice and Jasper. And you probably remember Emmett and Edward." I nodded.

"Hi." Jasper sent me a smile. So he didn't hate me, good to know. I looked at Edward to see that he looked frustrated. Huh, so you still can't read my mind. Good because I want to keep it that way.

"Hey short stack." I look up to see Emmett smiling at me.

"Short stack? I'm not pancakes you know." Laughter soon joined the quiet atmosphere.

Emmett smiled. "Yep. She's a keeper."

Rose turned and glared at him. "You will in no way shape or form corrupt her."

"No promises babe." I had to smile at that. Everyone started to walk away. Rose told me to stay were I was at. She had to get something. Only Carlisle and Edward remained.

I looked at Edward who was at the other side of the room. "You ok?"

He smiled a little. "I'm fine."

"Then why are you standing all the way over there? I'm not the plague you know."

Booming laughter came from upstairs. "Yea she's a keeper!"

Eddie smiled. "Yea I know." He walked to me slowly and knelt down to my level. "I just find you hard to read."

"Is that a bad thing?"

"No. It's quite relaxing actually."

"Good." I couldn't help but to smile. I felt that everything would be ok after all.

xxxxxxx

Four years have gone by. Rose was like a second mom to me. Her and Alice both would constantly spoil me. It did get annoying at times but I always enjoyed it. I sometimes called Carlisle and Esme mom and dad. They didn't seem to mind. They seemed happy when I did it. I've felt nothing but love between all of them. Emmett and Jasper got me into video games early on.

Rose slapped and yelled at Emmett for a whole day when she heard me cussing when Emmett beat me at a video game. She said and I quote "your corrupting her mind." I was grounded for a week and not allowed to play any video games for awhile.

Me and Alice played together a lot. She always had me try different clothes on and would take me on shopping trips. I was basically her human barbie doll. I never minded though.

Out of everyone I was the closest to Edward. I think him not being able to read my mind relaxed him. When he was around me, he wasn't bombarded by my thoughts. I tended to spend a lot of time with him.

They finally told me that they were all vampires a year after they adopted me. They caught on to how I noticed that they never ate and never seemed to sleep.

They were surprised when I didn't run or scream. I just said ok and that I trusted them. I mean if they wanted to kill me they would have already. Emmett was happy when they told me because he could finally run around the house at full speed. Always did give me a head ache when he would constantly run around me in a blur.

We currently live in Canada. It was basically always cloudy and dark all the time. I didn't mind that though. I met the Denali's and Peter and Charlotte. They were all kind and understanding. Yes it took them a second to come to terms that a human was living with a group of vampires. But they all quickly turned into a second family to me.

Edward and Rosalie were over protective when Peter and Charlotte came to visit them one day. It was the first time that I met them and they were a little on edge. They said they didn't trust them to be alone with me. That was annoying. To always have them around and hovering. But they were being cautious.

The Volturi haven't made a house call yet. They probably didn't know about me yet but they probably will soon. News around the vampire community traveled fast if you weren't careful. I was worried about it and so were the others. I knew that they would possibly kill me and I was terrified over that fact. The Volturi always did creep me out when I read about them. Carlisle said that when that day comes for when I do meet with the Volturi, we would be prepared.

I currently found myself watching tv with everyone. We were watching a football game that I wasn't paying any attention to. I was paying attention to Emmett yelling at the tv saying his team was pathetic and losing the game. Me and Edward just laughed at everything he said. His antics always did amuse me.

I heard the telephone start to ring in the background. Carlisle got up to answer it since we were all paying attention to something else. As soon as he picked the phone up Alice gasped. The tv volume instantly went down. I looked at Alice and then at Carlisle. Carlisle's form instantly seemed to freeze.

"Yes. I understand." He turned to me and his eyes had an alarmed look to it. "It's for you Sophie." What? Who would want to talk to me?

Everyone looked to be on edge as I walked over to the phone and took it out of Carlisle's hand.

I slowly put it up to my ear and calmly said "hello?"

What I heard next made my blood run cold.

"Hello. This is Sophie I presume."

* * *

 **Sorry for the huge time skip. She's at the age of ten now. I wanted to get things moving along and felt that if I didn't then I would be stuck on Sophie being young for a while. I feel that the next chapter will be better than this one. This basically introduced her to the rest of the family and started with her living with them. They next chapter will really get her into the vampire world. Hopefully I will have the next chapter up soon. College has been kicking butt and haven't had as much time to write as I would like. I'm an art major and I basically spend my whole time in the art building finishing up projects outside of my class periods. I basically live in the art building. Well until next time! Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight btw.**


	6. Chapter 6

_Previously:_

 _Everyone looked to be on edge as I walked over to the phone and took it out of Carlisle's hand._

 _I slowly put it up to my ear and calmly said "hello?"_

 _What I heard next made my blood run cold._

 _"Hello. This is Sophie I presume."_

 _xxx_

Frozen. That's how my body felt. Frozen and numb. I couldn't believe that this was happening. After what felt like hours, I finally was able to find my voice.

"Uh. Yes this is Sophie." I knew who it was and looked at my family as I said my next words. "Hello Aro."

How? How were they able to find out about me? I knew it was only a matter of time, but I didn't want it to happen anytime soon.

"Ah. So you do know about me." His voice held amusement to it. I knew he was having fun with this. The Cullen's housing a human who knew about the vampire world. I can only guess that Caius wants me and my family dead.

"Yes, I do."

"Then you know about how we must keep our existence a secret. Yet, the Cullen's have taken you in and told you that secret."

"Yes sir. They did."

His bell like laughter could be heard through the phone. Yet I knew it held a sinister aspect to it. "My dear, no need for formalities. I was very intrigued to hear about you. I couldn't help but wonder what makes you so special?" That threw me off. I didn't know what made me so special either.

"I can't give you an answer to that. I don't know why they adopted me either. I always ask myself that. Yet, they are my family and I love them as they love me."

His laughter came back. "Oh Sophie, I do not doubt that they love you. Yet Caius is wanting you and your family killed with this dilemma." My head flew up and met the eyes of my family. I knew it. Caius is just as heartless and cruel as I had thought. The thought of my family dying terrified me, which resulted in my hands starting to shake. No they couldn't die! Rose flew over to me and sat me down at a chair.

"Please. No, don't hurt them. I wouldn't tell anyone. Do what you must but please don't hurt them."

"You would die for them wouldn't you Sophie." That wasn't a question. It was a statement. He knew that I would die for them. I could only confirm his belief.

"Yes. I would die for them."

"I believe that you wouldn't tell a soul, but I still need confirmation. I have missed my dear friend Carlisle. It's been centuries since we have seen each other. I think me and couple of friends will visit him and your family in the next upcoming weeks. Do you think that is fair?"

"Yes, it is."

"Splendid. I can't wait to meet you face to face Sophie." Thats when the phone went dead. I couldn't seem to put the phone down. I just held it up to my ear and stared at nothing. Edward was in front of me and slowly took the phone out of my hand.

"Sophie? Sophie, are you ok?"

I look up at Carlisle to see a worried look on his face. "How?"

"I don't know. Probably a passing nomad saw you and word of it traveled around. Everything will be ok Sophie. No one is going to hurt you."

Carlisle looked at Alice. "How long?"

She looked at me then at Carlisle. "Two weeks." I leaned on Rosalie and she held on to me. I didn't cry, I just hugged her. I needed comfort from her, from anyone. I needed to be reassured that everything would be ok.

xxxx

Two weeks have gone by and we are all waiting for Aro's arrival. We are all sitting in the living room watching the door. No one is saying a word. Rose is rubbing my arm to help calm me down and Edward is holding my other hand. I just hope this all goes ok. I could bear it if they were killed because of me.

The doorbell rang and I instantly started to panic. On no. Their here. Calmness then engulfed my body. I looked over at Jasper and smiled. "Thank you." He smiled and nodded back.

Carlisle looked at us before he got up and walked over to the door. I looked at everyone and was just hoping everything would turn out ok. I turned my head to see them make their way over to us. There were only three that had come. There was Aro and who I assumed to be Demetri and Felix. I've come to terms that none of them looked like the actors in the movies, rather they resembled how they are described in the books.

So out of the three leaders, only Aro decided to come. I was surprised that Jane or Alec didn't come. I expected more of the Volyuri to come since a human is with a coven of vampires. I guess Aro knew there would be no fight. I just hope nothing goes wrong.

"Carlisle, what a pleasure to see you again. It's been such a long time." Ok he is creepier than I could have imagined. He held Carlisle's hand for a couple of moments before letting it go. So he knows everything now. He knows about Edward, Alice, and Jasper having abilities. That's not a good sign.

"Aro. It's good to see you. However, I wish it was under different circumstances."

"Ah yes. That I can agree on." Aro finally turned to us and locked eyes with mine. Well, I can say they are indeed red. Man these people give me the creeps.

"You must be Sophie." He had a smile that appeared on his face. He very well knew I was Sophie. I was the only person in the room that still had a beating heart for goodness sake.

I stood up and walked over to him. "Yes, I am." I looked at Demetri and Felix to see them watching me. Well, more like scrutinizing me.

"How old are you my dear?"

"10. I was six when they adopted me." He nodded his head.

"Have they told you about certain vampires having abilities?"

"Yes. They did." He smiled and held his hand out to me.

"May I?" It wasn't a request. More like an order. In all my dreams I never thought Aro would be this scary.

I knew I didn't have a choice so I placed my hand in his.

After a couple of seconds, his head flew up to mine. "I see nothing." He looked shocked, as did Demetri and Felix. "In all my years, I have never seen anything like this in a human."

He turned to Edward. "You can't read her thoughts either can you?"

Edward looked at me and sighed. He shook his head. "No I can't." He got up and walked over to us and placed his hand in Aro's. Aro's eyes immediately brightened.

"Amazing. You can't hear her thoughts." I felt a hand on my shoulder and looked at Rosalie slowly pulling me away from Aro so I was by her side.

I looked up at her grateful. This didn't go unnoticed by Aro, Demetri, and Felix but they didn't say anything. Demetri and Felix kept staring me down. Like I was a meal. Well you are human and they do drink from humans.

"You all have nothing to worry about. We will not harm Sophie. However, you do know the law." I looked at Aro.

"Please don't hurt them. Yes I know about vampires, but I wouldn't tell anyone. I just beg of you not to hurt them." Aro just smiled when I said that.

"Do not worry. No harm will come to the Cullen's. However, you can't stay human forever. I see great promise in you my dear. Since you are so young, we can't turn you into a vampire yet. But when you are older, I do expect that to change. You would make an intriguing immortal." Rose's arm around me tightened. I knew she was against me becoming a vampire, so I knew she was unhappy with this statement.

Carlisle nodded. "Yes, of course." I looked at Demetri and Felix. This whole time they have been quiet, but they were taking in the situation. Demetri smirked at me when he saw me looking at him.

"Shame you aren't older." Edward and Rose both growled at his words. Aro put his hand up as if to calm everyone.

"Now now. Everyone needs to calm down. Now is not the time for arguments. Well, this has been a short visit but we must be going now. I never like being gone for too long." I just nodded. Yes, get your butt back to Volterra and stay there. Leave me and my family alone.

"Sophie, I look forward to seeing you again in the future. Hopefully as an immortal."

I looked at him and nodded. "Yes, until next time." After that, all three of them were gone. I finally sat back down on the couch. "Oh god."

Rose had stayed by me the whole time. "It's ok. Everything will be alright." I sharply looked up at her.

"How Rose? How is it going to be ok? He just practically threatened us."

She sighed. "I know. We will deal with it later. It's been a long and stressful day. Why don't you go up to bed?" Usually I would argue with her saying its too early but I didn't this time. I was tired and just wanted to put this whole day behind me. The only thing I could think of was hoping everything would be ok in the future. Though, I was extremely worried. Everything would get more complicated when Bella enters into our lives.

* * *

 **Thank you everyone so much for reading this, reviewing, favoriting, and following this story! It made me so happy to see all of the positive reviews that I have been getting. Ya'll inspire me to write more when I get so much feedback. When I saw that I got more followers I couldn't help but do a happy dance. haha. This means so much to me so I thought I would release this sooner. Two chapters in the same week! Thank you all so much again! Oh and next chapter there will be another time skip but it will be them moving to Forks. Wanting to get into Twilight soon. So might get into it in two or three chapters. Until then! I don't own Twilight btw.**


	7. Chapter 7

Time is some what irrelevant these days. Years keep going by faster and faster, they almost go by in a blur. It's been five years since we last saw the Volturi. Rose was on edge for a while, but things seemed to have calmed down. There was always that worry though about when Aro would show up again. But, we all decided we would deal with it when the time came.

A year after Aro left, we relocated to Denali. Everyone said that they wanted a change. In other words, we need more protection for Sophie. So we ended up living with Tanya, Kate, Irina, Carmen, and Eleazar. I didn't mind coming here though. I loved being so close to Kate, Tanya, and Irina. They were my adopted cousins I guess.

When I was seven, Tanya and Kate would both throw me into the snow. They would laugh because I would always want them to throw me back into the snow. I had great memories here from when I was younger. I miss that age. Things were so simple back then. Nothing to worry about, or wonder if danger would come up soon.

I was interrupted from my thoughts all too soon.

"Sophie! Come on!" I smiled at the room around me. I spent four years here and didn't want to leave it. Today was the day that we were leaving to move to Forks. It's finally happening. The stories will start to happen in two years. Two more years until Bella will come into our lives. I was happy that the time waiting kept decreasing. I always wanted Edward to be happy. He deserved happiness.

Emmett came bounding into my room with a grin on his face. "Come on short stack. Time to go." I just glared at him.

"You do know that I am taller than I was nine years ago."

"Yup but you always will be my little short stack." I just snorted.

"Come on. Help me with these. They are heavy." I gave him my two biggest suitcases. Alice always made sure that I had plenty of clothes. Although one of them had books in it also. Edward and Carlisle got me into reading when I was younger.

Emmett lifted both of the suitcases up and pretended to fall over. "These things are heavy! What did you put in them, rocks?"

"Yes, Emmett. I put two tons of rocks in them. Stop being a baby and help me."

He just grinned at me. "Man, Rose has rubbed off on you." I just smiled at that. Rose always was the over protective type.

"Come on, lets go." I turned and picked up my smaller suitcases. I looked one last time at this room. I enjoyed being here, but I was ready for a change.

"Come on Soph!" Emmett could be heard yelling from outside. Well, he seems to be in a hurry.

"You might want to hurry. Emmett seems impatient." I turned and smiled.

"Carmen!" I had quickly engulfed her into a hug. Carmen and Eleazar happened to be close to me too. They were another set of parents that I had gained.

She broke out of my hug and held me at arms length. "I sure am going to miss you."

"Yes, you shouting at the tv with Emmett will never get old. It'll be quiet now." I turned and saw Eleazar. I smiled and gave him a hug as well.

"I'm glad you guys are here. I'm going to miss you." They both smiled at me.

"Just take care of yourself." I nodded my head and turned to leave before I heard Eleazar mentioning something.

"Don't start dating any boys now." I laughed and turned to them.

"Don't worry. I don't think I'll be able to date anyone for thirty years. If I tried Emmett, Jasper, and Edward would all try to kill him." They both laughed. They knew it was true just as I did. I smiled at them and walked out of the house.

I walked outside and hugged Tanya, Irina, and Kate goodbye.

"I'm going to miss you guys." Kate laughed.

"Yes, but we will see you soon. Your only about an hours run away." I laughed. That was true. I looked at Kate who had her hand still on me. I knew what she was trying to do.

"Will you stop that? It's annoying and you know it will never work. Also, don't let Rosalie catch you. She almost tried to kill you the last time you did that." She just smiled.

"Yes, but you can't blame me for trying." I smiled. I said one last goodbye before getting into the car with Rose and Emmett. Everyone was surprised when Kate's power didn't work on me. Rose was furious when she tried it on me for the first time.

Screamed at her for trying to kill me. What was more puzzling was that Eleazar's gift didn't work on me either. I had already assumed I would be a shield when I was turned, but it was weird when he couldn't figure what it was exactly.

I just smiled at all the memories that I had gained over the last couple of years before I drifted off.

xxxx

"Wake up Sophie. We are home." I opened my eyes to see that we were at the house in Forks. It looked just like their house from the movies. Wow.

"It's beautiful." Esme just smiled.

"It's been a long time since we have been here but it still looks the same." I smiled at her.

"Thank you."

"Sophie! Come on! I'll show you your room." I looked up to see Alice bounding over to me. I laughed as she grabbed my hand and dragged me inside. Wow. The inside of the house looked like the movie. I really felt at home.

Alice showed me a room that overlooked the forest. It had a balcony that overlooked a small river. The walls were a soft lilac color, which happened to be my favorite. I turned and hugged her.

"Thank you so much! I love it!" She just laughed.

"I know. I saw it." I smiled.

"Of course you did."

xxxxx

Two weeks have gone by and today was the day that we would be starting Forks high school.

Edward, Alice, and I would be freshman. While Rosalie, Jasper, and Emmett would be sophomores. The story was that I was Emmett's biological sister. We were both in the foster care system and Carlisle and Esme both adopted us. Emmett and I did look alike a little which would make our story logical. I had dark brown hair with green eyes. Since Emmett had the same shade of hair color, it made our story so much more easier.

"Ready Sophie?" I turned to see Edward in my room. I smiled a little.

"Yea, but I'm a little nervous. This is my first time being at an actual school." That wasn't completely true. I went to school back in my other world, but I never went to school in this universe. The Cullen's had all homeschooled me, but I always did enjoy it.

He looked at me with understanding. "You'll be ok. Carlisle made sure that you had at least once class with us. So you wont be completely alone." I smiled at that. "Come on. We don't want to be late for our first day of school." I nodded.

Forks was already a month into their fall semester. We could have gone in sooner, but everyone wanted us all settled into Forks first. Meaning we need to prepare Sophie with this change.

After making sure that I had everything, we all walked out and got into Edward and Emmett's car. With the six of us, we couldn't all fit into one car. I hopped into Edward's volvo while everyone else rode with Emmett.

"I wonder what everyone will do when they find out almost all of us are in a relationship together." He started laughing after I made that statement.

"They will probably die from despair." I chuckled. Well, Forks High School here we come.

xxxx

It's been three months since we had enrolled at Forks. Almost all of the girls flirted or asked my brothers out. They had all declined of course. It didn't take too long for everyone to figure out that Rosalie and Emmett were dating and Alice and Jasper were dating as well. Edward and I were a mystery at first. Me and him were always together so I guess people assumed we were a couple as well. It was gross but Edward didn't mind it though since it kept the girls away from him. That changed however when I had a little slip up with Tyler.

I had happened to be at my locker putting my books away when I felt a tap on my shoulder. Tyler looked nervous and started asking about me and Edward dating. If we had broken up. I made the mistake of making a face which made him realize that we weren't dating. Edward wasn't too thrilled because word of it traveled fast and all the girls were flocking around him. I found it amusing but it was annoying because many guys started asking me out.

I was shocked by the fact I was being followed around like Edward was. I mean, I am pretty but I'm not beautiful like the rest of my family are.

It got worse when Mike tried to ask me out. He had stopped me at my locker and was pushing for me to go out with him. Luckily Edward and Emmett arrived to rescue me from him. If looks could kill, Mike would be dead. After that, all the guys stopped following me around which I was grateful for. They probably didn't want to be threatened by my brothers like Mike was. People had started to learn to leave us alone, which made us all relieved.

True to Edward's word, I had at least one class with all of them. Me having a high IQ allowed me to take upper level classes. I could have been a sophomore with Rose, Jasper, and Emmett but I wanted to enjoy my time here before all of that changed.

Which would happen as soon as Bella arrives.

* * *

 **Well there you go! Next chapter we will be getting into Twilight. About time right! Thank you again to everyone who has been reading my story. Hopefully the next chapter will be up soon, but not sure when. Finals are coming up soon, so will be busy studying for them. Until next time!**


	8. Twilight

It's finally happening. Today is the day that Bella comes to Forks High School. After years of waiting, Bella will finally come into our lives today. It's finally the start of Twilight!

Edward can finally be happy. He deserves to be with a woman that he loves, which happens to be Bella. Their romance is a roller coaster but I am excited that it's finally happening!

I skip into the kitchen and grab an apple off of the table, smiling the whole time. I barely notice my family who happen to be in the room staring at me as if I have gone insane.

"Why do you look so happy?" I look at Jasper who has an eyebrow raised.

"What? I can't be happy?"

"Not this early in the morning you can't. You usually complain about getting up this early in the morning."

"Maybe I'm just in a good mood." Emmett stands right in front of me and gives me this look.

"Anyone we need to know about?" I look at him surprised. Oh no, not this again.

"What? No. There is no one that I am interested in at the moment. Besides, if I was interested in someone you would kill him in a heartbeat. No way am I putting someone through that." He looks me in the eyes for a little while before deciding that I seem to be telling the truth.

"Good." He smiles as if he just won the jackpot. Guess he never wants me to date anyone. Great, I'm going to end up old and alone.

I just sighed. "Come on. We need to get to school." All of them seemed to freeze instantly. What is it now?

"Ok. Who are you and what have you done to Sophie?" Edward comes to my side and feels my forehead. "Are you feeling sick?" I roll my eyes and shove his hand off of my forehead.

"Will you stop that. I'm perfectly fine. I just happen to be in a good mood today for once." I don't leave any room for discussion because I leave the house and walk over to Edward's car.

xxx

Everyone at this school couldn't stop talking about Bella. It was as if she was a celebrity that decided to attend our high school. I haven't heard this much talking since we all arrived here two years ago. It was nice to have the light not on any of us at the moment. I think the rest of my siblings are happy to have the light on someone else for a change.

I have yet to make a Bella sighting. She wasn't in any of my classes before lunch, granted that I happen to be taking a couple of senior classes with Rosalie, Emmett, and Jasper. I guess I'll just have to see her in the lunchroom. Which brings me to our current situation.

We were all about to walk into the lunchroom together, and I knew this was when Bella would see us. I was both excited and nervous and I could tell that Edward noticed. Rosalie, Emmett, Alice, and Jasper walked inside ahead of us when Edward held me back.

"Are you ok? You seem a little nervous." Well the fact that we will be seeing Bella for the first time which jumpstarts Twilight would make me nervous Edward. I also happen to be getting a front row seat of the rollercoaster that is your love life.

"I'm fine. Just that test in english that's coming up. You do know how much I hate that class."

"Yeah, well you are passing that class with flying colors. You'll do fine."

"Yeah, I know. Come on, it's time for the human to eat." Edward started chuckling.

We both walk in together and I immediately spot Bella. She has pale white skin, brown hair, with doe brown eyes. Wow, I can see why Edward falls in love with her. She really is pretty.

I keep walking with Edward over to our table and notice Bella staring at us. More like at Edward, but she seems to be mesmerized. I'm taken out of my thoughts when Edward chuckles and begins to smile.

"What's so funny?"

"Jessica just told the new girl about how no one here is good enough for me."

I cracked a smile trying not to laugh. "Well, she did throw herself at you about half a dozen times." He just smiled and shook his head while we were heading over to our table. "Is she saying anything about me?" Hey, I might be curious.

"Yea. She's saying how much of a mystery you were at first. How everyone thought we were dating. How over protective we seem to be around you." I just smiled and sat down at our table besides Rose and Edward. I had just gotten my lunch from my bag when my whole family started to laugh. Everyone in the lunchroom immediately stopped talking and stared at our table once they heard everyone laughing. Oh great, this is embarrassing.

"Ok. What's so funny? I hate it when you all can hear something that I can't."

Alice seemed to get out of the laughter first. "Jessica just told Bella about the time that Mike tried to ask you out. Told her about Mike's expression when Emmett and Edward threatened him."

I couldn't help but to laugh with them. "You guys almost killed the poor boy."

"You would have wanted to murder him too if you read his thoughts. He's lucky I didn't break his arm."

My eyes widened. "Well I'm glad I can't read his thoughts. There's no telling what goes on in that brain of his."

"You have no idea."

xxx

Lunch ended sooner than I had hoped, and I was walking with Edward toward's Biology. We happen to be in the same class, but I happen to be partners with Angela. I don't mind though, she's a really nice person and seems to be the only genuine person at this school.

I am worried however, Bella would be Edward's lab partner and he would be in pain the entire class period due to his thirst for Bella's blood. I could only hope this class period goes by quickly and no one ends up dead.

I walk over to my seat and sit down but make sure to keep an eye on Edward. I look up in time to see Bella walking into the classroom towards Mr. Molina to get her text book. I can only watch as Edward is soon hit with her sent which makes his whole body go rigged. I can see that his whole body is tense, and I know that this isn't good.

Throughout the whole class period I just kept my eyes on Edward, wishing he could hear my thoughts this one time so I could help him through this. He looked like he would pounce on her at any moment. He glared at her the whole period which freaked Bella out. God, he needs to stop scaring the poor girl.

After what felt like ages, the bell finally rang. Edward practically ran out of the classroom leaving me behind. He usually stayed so we could walk out together. I was fine with him rushing out though, I guess Bella's scent is more powerful than I thought. I honestly thought he was going to kill her a couple of times.

I quickly gather my stuff and rush after Edward, passing everyone by. I turn my head in time to catch Bella's eyes. She looks absolutely terrified. I guess he freaked her out more than I thought. I give her a reassuring smile before leaving the classroom, which was all I could do at the moment. I start heading over to the front office when a hand stops me from going any further. I turn to look at Rose and try to give her a pleading look.

"Rose I have to get to him. I need to talk to him."

"There's time for that later Sophie. He's not in his right mind right now. We can talk about this at the house. We need to go now."

"But..."

Alice put her hand on my other shoulder. "It's ok Sophie. He's not going to hurt her. We really need to go though." There was nothing that I could do so I just nod and let them take me to Emmett's car. They thought it would be safer for me to ride with Emmett instead of Edward in case he went crazy. Geez, these people are overprotective. Alice and Jasper stayed behind to ride with Edward while Emmett and Rose took me back to the house.

"What happened in biology?" I look at Rose to see that she is far from happy.

"Alice probably already told you this, but Bella came and sat by Edward. His whole body went tense, as if his whole body was frozen over. I honestly thought he was going to kill her."

There was silence in the car the whole time until we finally got back to the house. Emmett lifted me up and rushed me inside.

"What happened?" I'm immediately bombarded by Carlisle and Esme. Wanting to know what's going on and what happened to Edward. Alice told them about it I guess. I tell them what I told Rosalie and Emmett, which made Carlisle look troubled.

"It look's like Edward found his singer." Before he can say anymore, Edward barges into the room and starts ranting.

"Carlisle!"

"Edward."

"I almost killed her!"

"I know. She's your singer. Her blood sings to you." Edward just chucked darkly. Ok, that scared me. He's never acted like this before, well not around me anyways.

"Of course it sings to me. I just wanted to drain her dry 15 minutes ago! Oh and do you want to know something else? I can't read her mind either! She's just like Sophie." Everything went silent after that. I looked at everyone to see that they were all shocked. I guess they didn't think that was possible, for someone to be like me. Edward wasn't done talking just yet though. "You don't know how often I thought about killing everyone in that room just so I could get to her. Which different ways that I could kill everyone that would get me over to her quickly before I could taste her blood." Ok, I didn't need to know that bit of information Edward.

"WHAT!" I was immediately pushed behind Rosalie who stood in front of me protectively. "You mean to tell me, because of that human you almost killed Sophie?!"

"Rose. It's ok." I tried to put my hand on her arm to calm her down but that wasn't happening.

"Ok? It's sure as hell is not ok. He just confessed about wanting to kill you!"

"But he didn't. I'm still here."

"Rosalie, you need to calm down." Thank you Carlisle, always the voice of reason. "Edward this is a big concern."

Edward sat down in a chair and buried his head in his hands. "I wanted to kill everyone in that room, yes but I was stopped." Rosalie kept a good distance between me and Edward, I guess she doesn't trust him enough for me to be around him just yet.

No one was saying anything for a while so I decided to break the silence. "What stopped you then?"

"You did Sophie." He lifted his head up and met my eyes. "I looked at everyone thinking of ways for it to go, and I always saw you looking at me. Seeing you looking at me with those green eyes of yours let me control myself. You helped me stay sane." There were no words that I could think of at that moment, so I just let him continue. "Every time I saw you, that voice in my head kept telling me to stop. 'Think about Sophie' it said. You helped me calm down enough to get ahold of this monster inside of me. I could never hurt you Soph. You mean too much to me, to all of us." I didn't know that I had that much effect on them.

I couldn't say anything as a response. No words could come to mind so I just remained silent. I looked over to see that Alice was having a vision.

"Your leaving." It wasn't a question. I already knew he would leave but I didn't want him to.

"Edward."

"I have to Sophie. It's for the best. I'll be back, I just need to think things over."

"How long will you be gone?" I turned to look at Carlisle. He looked concerned like I was but was understanding also.

"I don't know." I knew it was a week, but I decided to keep that bit of information to myself.

"Where will you go?"

"I think Denali would do me some good. Get everything under control while visiting our cousins." That was a good idea, they would help him.

I just nodded. "Be careful Edward."

"I will Sophie." He was gone after that. I guess running there would clear his mind a little. I turned to see Rosalie still not looking happy.

"Rose everything will be ok." Rose didn't say anything, she just huffed and walked away.

Emmett gave me this sympathetic look. "Everything's ok, she's just mad right now. Especially since Edward said he almost killed an entire room of people because of Bella. A room that you happened to be in." I sighed.

"Yea, I know." I knew at this moment things were tough. But I knew soon enough, it would get better. Bella was going to change our lives.

* * *

 **Ok. There you go! Sorry it took me awhile. I had some writers block on how to approach this scene. I hope everyone has a great Christmas! Hopefully I'll have another chapter up before Christmas gets here. I'm going to Virginia over Christmas break. Thank you so much again for reading this story, favoriting it and following it. It means so much to me! Until next time! Happy Holidays! Still don't own Twilight.**


	9. Chapter 9

Edward has been gone for a couple of days now. I can tell that Bella is getting more suspicious at school. The day after Edward left, my siblings made it obvious to Bella that something was going on and she was the center of it. I knew that she wanted to talk to him, but he needed to get everything in check first before he came back. When we arrived at school, all of them turned and looked at Bella before going to our classes. I would give her side glances, but I tried not to make it as obvious like my siblings were.

It was somewhat nerve wracking to be in the same biology class as Bella. I would always have to bolt out of the class as soon as it was over because she tried to corner me a couple of times in order to get some answers. I knew she wanted answers, but trying to get them from me wasn't helping anyone, not to mention that it started to freak me out. Rosalie was pissed when she found out I was starting to freak out over Bella. Bella stopped chasing me when she would see Rosalie waiting outside of our biology class to get me. Rosalie would just glare at her before putting her arm around my shoulder and lead me outside of the school.

"Honestly, she needs to keep her nose in her own business." We were leaving school and she was mad as usual.

I sigh and look at Rose who is in another one of her rants about Bella. "Rose, everything will be ok. You going off about her 24/7 is starting to give me a headache."

"I can't help but to worry Sophie. Plus the fact you have the same biology class as her is bothering me."

"I know, but ranting about it isn't going to help anyone."

As the days kept passing, I noticed how everything has been different since Edward left. The house hasn't been the same since he's been gone. Everything was more quiet than usual. Emmett and Jasper weren't arguing over who won in a video game or rooting for their favorite football team. The tv would just remain off. It was like the house died when Edward left.

It was Wednesday when I decided to ask Alice the question I've been wanting to ask for the longest time. "Do you see anything about Edward?"

She was sitting next to Jasper on the couch just looking at the wall. She gives me a sympathetic look before shaking her head. "No, nothing right now. It's going to be ok, he's safe with Tanya and everyone." I just nodded.

Carlisle thought it would be smart to give him some space while he was up in Denali. That meant not calling or texting Edward or anyone up in Denali. I wasn't allowed to talk to Tanya, Kate, Irina, Carmen, or Eleazar, which had me bored even more.

I decided sitting in the living room wasn't doing me any good, so I stood up and went into the kitchen to get some food. Which led me to realize that Esme was fixing my favorite food, chicken Alfredo. "Mom, you didn't need to do this." I couldn't help but to smile at her. She must be as stressed as I was.

"I know dear but I wanted to. I've noticed you been a little blue, so I thought this would lift up your spirits." I smiled at her and embraced her in a hug.

"Thank you." She took me out of the hug and smiled at me.

"Your welcome. Come on, I know your hungry." She put the chicken and pasta on a plate then handed it over to me. I gladly took it and went to sit at the kitchen table.

"Does it ever bother you?" Esme looks at me while I start to eat.

"What do you mean?"

"You cooking human food for me. I know it must smell horrible to you. I'll occasionally see Rose and Emmett making a face when they smell the food I eat."

Esme just started to laugh. "It isn't the most appetizing smell, but I gladly do it to make sure you get the food you need."

"Take-out or frozen dinners would suffice you know. You don't always have to make me homemade food every night. Not that I'm complaining though."

"I would rather you eat homemade food than store bought, because you never know what they actually put in those things." I smiled at her and continued to eat the food that she had made me.

That's how the rest of the week has been going. Going to school, trying to evade Bella, and eating the food that Esme would make me. It was getting real tiresome and boring at the household without Edward there. The week seemed to go by slowly that it started to bug me.

It was finally Saturday when Alice got a vision. "He's coming back." None of us had to ask who she was referring to.

"When?" I looked to see Esme beyond relieved.

"He's coming back tomorrow. He'll be going back to the high school on Monday." Oh thank god. I'm just glad to know that he's ok.

"Finally, this house is becoming boring." I cracked up and looked at Emmett.

"You know you could have watched the tv anytime you wanted to."

"Yea, but it wouldn't have been the same."

I just shook my head and started to head upstairs. "Well, I'm going to bed. I'm exhausted as it is and I need to make sure that I'm well rested for when Edward comes home tomorrow."

Everyone wished me a goodnight and let me go to sleep. That night was the first peaceful night sleep that I have had all week.

xx

I woke up the next morning to a loud bang. "Well it's about time you showed up." I immediately knew what was going on and rushed out of my room.

"Will you be quiet. Sophie is upstairs sleeping." I made it to the stairs and looked down to see Edward.

"Edward!"

"Well she's not anymore. Thank's a lot Emmett."

I ran down the stairs and jumped into his arms. We both laughed, happy to be back together.

"It's about time you came back. This house has been so depressing since you've been gone." Edward looked a lot better than her did when he left. His eyes were back to there golden color and he looked content.

"Yea. I'm sorry about that. I just needed to get everything under control before I came back." Everyone was in the room besides Alice and Jasper, who apparently decided to go hunting for a little while.

"Well, your here now." Esme smiled when she spoke to him. She looked so happy. I decided to interrupt their little moment.

"How are everyone up in Denali doing? I wanted to call so bad but dad over here wouldn't let me." Everyone chuckled while Carlisle just gave me a look.

"Everyone is fine, it's kinda different up there though. Apparently there is..." Edward didn't get to finish his statement because Alice decided to show up at that moment.

"Edward! Your back! Oh, there's so much that I need to tell you!" She gave him a look that said they needed to talk in private. He looked a little shocked before agreeing to go speak with her. I noticed the side glances they gave me before they both left the living room.

Ok, that was strange. Why would Alice interrupt Edward from saying something. What was Edward even going to say?

Well, whatever it was I would find out eventually. I was just glad that Edward was back and knew tomorrow at school would be interesting.

* * *

 **Hi. So this was just a little filler chapter. Kind of show whats been going on since Edward left. The next chapter will really get into Edward's and Bella's relationship. Thank you so much to all of you! I've read the reviews and have seen how many views are being seen. I can't tell you how happy this has been making me! You all keep me inspired to keep writing this story and I can not thank you enough! Please review! I love reading feedback. Don't own Twilight and thank you again!**


	10. Chapter 10

Monday had arrived with a whirl wind of emotions. Edward was coming back to school today after being gone for a week and I knew that he would be talking to Bella for the first time. No doubt she would comment on him being gone.

I knew that in the book and movie, the conversation between Edward and Bella went fine. However, I constantly find myself to be worried that something different might happen. I'm not even supposed to be here and can't help but to wonder how much my presence here would effect the story.

Rosalie was still in a foul mood. She made me ride to school with her and Emmett again today. Apparently, she still didn't fully trust Edward with my safety. I can't help but to feel touched but her over protective side needs to tone it down just a little.

The first half of the school day went by in a blur. I was anxious for my biology class to begin so the tension from Edward could decrease just a little.

I have been feeling weird this whole day so far. I couldn't help but to feel that I'm forgetting something. The whole day I've felt this sense of dread overcome me. I couldn't shake the feeling away and didn't understand why. I felt as if something bad was going to happen but couldn't think of what that could be. Jasper could feel my emotions and had asked me about it. I just brushed it off by saying that I was worried about school today.

Jasper has been overcome with so many emotions that he looked like a wounded puppy. If he could get a headache, I'm sure he would be having one right now.

This gloomy behavior of mine was effecting on how I was acting today. I couldn't eat my lunch because my emotions were all dark and gloomy.

Biology finally arrived and I was finally able to watch the conversation between Edward and Bella. Everything was going well as far as I could tell, thank the lord. Edward even seemed to be smiling a little. Being near the back of the room, I wasn't able to listen in on their conversation so I would glance at them when I could. Angela and I were able to get the assignment done fairly quickly, but Edward of course beat me to it.

Him and Bella ended up getting that stupid onion, but thankfully he gave it to her. No way was that thing going into one of our cars.

After the bell rang I walked out the door to see Rose waiting for me as usual. I was glad I could walk with somebody seeing as Edward walked out with Bella.

"Hey Rose." A small smile appeared on her face as she saw me.

"Hey. How did biology go?"

"It went well. Edward seemed a little happy talking to Bella. He even smiled a little." I didn't miss the snort that came from Rose as we walked to our cars, but chose to ignore it. I was happy for Edward and didn't want her attitude to spoil it. As soon as we got into the parking lot, that sense of dread soon came crashing back. Why was I feeling like this? I tried to push this horrible feeling aside but it would always come back full force.

I looked over to see Edward make his way over to us with a scowl on his face.

"What's got you all down in the dumps? You seemed happy in biology." He stopped by my side and released a sigh.

"Bella's more observant than I gave her credit for." He turned to stare at Bella who was just getting to her truck. She turned to stare at him and I instantly had a sense of deja vu. That deja vu moment made something inside of me snap to realize what was about to happen. I had just realized why I had that dreaded feeling all day. My memory about a certain event in the book immediately came to my mind.

I couldn't stop myself from gasping out in horror and shock. Bella was going to be hit by that van! I made the mistake of saying Bella's name and taking a couple of steps towards her before Alice had a vision of the van.

It all happened so fast that it seemed like a blur. I barely registered Alice's gasp and arms holding me in place to prevent me from going any farther.

Tyler's van came zooming around the corner and hit the ice wrong. The ice was making Tyler's van start to spin out of control. The van had one direction in mind and that direction happened to be where Bella was standing. I looked to my side to see Edward no longer standing beside me. I looked back to see that Tyler's van was now in front of Bella's truck. Edward then jumped onto the bed of the truck and jumped down onto the cement. He gave us all a look before getting into his car and heading off to the hospital.

The arms that belonged to Emmett started to guide me to his jeep. None of them looked to be happy. Alice looked more concerned than angry though. Rosalie of course was furious and she started to state this while Emmett started to drive out of the school parking lot..

"This is just perfect! He just had to go and save that human exposing us all!"

In the middle of Rosalie ranting, Jasper spoke and the car seemed to have gotten silent. All you could really hear was the car engine as Emmett was driving.

"Sophie, what was that?" Crap.

"What was what?" Jasper just lifted an eyebrow and stared at me. I soon found that every eye happened to be on me. Perfect.

"You know what. You seemed to know what was about to happen to Bella. You've never spoken to her so I highly doubt that you wanted to talk to her out of the blue."

Alice took my hand and gave me a supportive look. What was I going to say? I was backed up against a wall and all of my siblings were looking at me waiting for an answer. I couldn't just tell them that I'm from another universe, not yet at least.

I didn't know what to say, so I just blurted the first thing that came to my mind.

"I had a dream about it." A dream. Yeah, that could work. "I dreamt that Bella was going to be hit by a van but forgot that I even had it. I only remembered it just a few moments before the van slipped on the ice."

They seemed to buy it for which I was grateful. I would just let them believe that for the moment. I couldn't tell them about the books and movies just yet. It wasn't the right time.

I decided to stay home with Esme, Jasper, Alice and Emmett while Rosalie went to the hospital to talk to Edward.

This whole situation just made everything more difficult. I knew Edward couldn't let Bella die, but exposing himself like this created more problems for the family. We already had the Volturi on our back for the Cullen's having me.

Rosalie and Edward soon came back home shortly followed in by Carlisle.

"Well I hope your happy Edward. You just put us all in danger!"

"I couldn't just let her die Rosalie."

"Yes you could have! This human will get us all killed and you are too enamored with her to see that!"

"Rosalie." I haven't heard Esme talk so strictly in a long time that it took me by surprise.

"I'm just stating a fact Esme. She's a problem and we need to get rid of it."

"WHAT!" Rose looked at me and seemed shocked that I had yelled at her.

"You want to kill Bella?! Are you serious?!"

"Yes. She's a problem to our family and that problem needs to go away." I was about to respond about how much of an idiot she was being but was interrupted by another voice.

"It could look like an accident." We all turned to Jasper as he had suggested this. He couldn't possibly be serious!

Edward seemed to be thinking the same thing I was. "No!" His yell seemed to have literally shake the whole house. "You will not hurt her!"

All of us continued to argue about Bella that Carlisle was the only one to hear the phone ring. None of us took notice when he left to go answer it. I saw Carlisle return with a grim look on his face. What could possibly be the problem now?

"Everyone." Carlisle was able to get everyone to be quiet. "As if this situation wasn't already an issue, we have another problem."

He looked at us all as he spoke his next words that caused us all to become speechless.

"Some of the boys down on the Quileute reservation have been shifting into wolves. They want to set a meeting with all of us to remind us about the treaty." Every eye in the room immediately landed to me.

Crap. I'm human living with a family of vampires. Once this was found out by the wolves, I knew this wouldn't end quietly.

* * *

 **Happy Holidays everybody! I hope you all had a great time! Happy New Years! Hope 2017 goes great for you all. Thank you again for all the support that I have been receiving. Don't own Twilight.**


	11. Chapter 11

"Is this really necessary?"

"It's for your protection. I don't trust those dogs for anything let alone your own safety."

As usual in Forks the weather was cold and dreary, no sunshine to be seen in the sky. Which made it even more eery since we were about to meet the werewolves of La Push. They didn't know about me yet but I knew once they did all hell would break loose.

I felt even more silly because everyone stood in front of me like they were my own personal bodyguard. I was also wearing one of Rose's jackets to try and cover my scent. I highly doubt this will work but they have to try something.

The wolves apparently still didn't trust my family so we were meeting at the line that separated us from them. We were in the woods to help make our meeting more private. Less humans the better.

"How much longer until they arrive? I want this to be over now."

"Rose.." I didn't get to finish my sentence because rustling in the bushes brought us to attention that we were no longer alone.

That's when three men emerged from the trees. Sam, Jared, and Paul. All three of them were shirtless and only had cutoff shorts on. Which meant that their abs were on full display, and man were the ripped.

It was easy to tell who was who. Sam stood in the middle and was taller than the other two. His whole form screamed power and authority. He looked to be on edge as if this whole situation bothered him. The shortest was Jared, he had a calm look situated on his face but his eyes looked guarded. You could easily tell who Paul was, his face held anger and frustration. The famous La Push hot head.

I had to stop myself from laughing because the looks on everyones faces told me who much they stunk. Emmett being Emmett couldn't keep his mouth shut.

"Great, wet dog smell just what I asked for."

"Watch it leech, you don't smell like flowers and sunshine either." Now I understand why not to piss off Paul.

"Paul, calm down." Sam looked at him briefly before looking back at us. Carlisle took a step forward which made the three of them growl. He didn't say anything about it but made sure not to move any further.

"Hello, I am Carlisle and this is my family. I understand that you wanted to speak with us."

Sam took a step forward also which made my family look uneasy and Rosalie was already on edge. "I'm Sam, the alpha of this pack. I know that you made a treaty with the ancestors of this tribe and want to make sure you stand by that."

"Of course. We still hunt animals and do not harm anyone." The three of them looked at us and I instantly knew they were counting how many of us there were. When the treaty was first made, it was only Carlisle, Esme, Edward, and Rosalie. The Cullen's had grown since the last time and no doubt that they took notice to it.

"You've grown since the last time you were here. There were four before, now there are eight of you. I expect that each of them know about the guidelines."

"Of course they do. We will not harm anybody and will keep on our side of the land." Sam seemed to take in this information and nodded.

"Then I believe this meeting is over."

Carlisle nodded and offered a little smile. "Very well." The three of them looked at everyone of us before turning around and starting to walk away. I was beyond relieved that everything was still ok, that I let out a breath that I had been holding in. That went better than expected.

However, one of them froze as if he heard my breath. Crap, I forgot about their werewolf super hearing.

"Wait." Jared turned around and looked at each of us more closely which made Sam and Paul turn around too. Since the dogs started to leave, my family started to leave also. Which meant that I was no longer behind any of them, I was on full display for the wolves to figure out I was in fact human. As if sensing my thoughts, Jared immediately zeroed in on me and realized instantly that I was a human. Guess I spoke too soon.

"You have a human!" My eyes widened and Rose and Edward instantly got in front of my trying to block me from their view.

Everyone except for Carlisle and Esme were growling. "Would you care to explain to us why you have a human with you?"

Sam looked to be in the most control but I knew he could burst into a wolf at any moment.

I shoved myself between Rosalie and Edward so the three of them could get a good look at me.

"I have a name you know."

"Sophie." Carlisle gave me a look that said to be quiet. He turned back to them and started to explain our situation. "We found Sophie in a car wreck when she was six years old. Both of her parents died, she had no one else to take care of her so we adopted her."

"A family of vampires adopted a human girl. I think this alone breaks the treaty. She's basically a walking buffet table to them!" I can clearly see why Paul is such a hot head. He was starting to shake more uncontrollably and I knew he could shift at any moment.

"Will everyone just shut up and calm down for one second!" Everything seemed to still at that moment and everyone turned to me since I was the one who yelled at them. "I am not a human buffet to anyone dog!" Ok, maybe that was a little harsh. Everyone except Paul looked amused.

"Yes, I am a human girl who happens to be seventeen years old. I've been with the Cullen's for eleven years and I have been loved throughout this whole time. Not once has anyone of them tried to hurt me. They are my family and they would never hurt me. If you can't see that then your blind."

Everything was silent after that for a little while. Sam just kept looking at me to study my face I guess. After a while, he finally nodded seeing that I was telling the truth.

"I can tell that she means a lot to you, so we will not harm any of you. However, the treaty abides to her too. She will not become a vampire and if she is bitten by anyone of you then the treaty is broken."

Carlisle nodded and smiled in understanding. "Thank you." All three of them looked at me a little longer before turning around and heading back into the forest. The looks that they have given me sent goose bumps up my arms. They all looked like they wanted to protect me from the Cullen's but they looked insulted that I stood by my family.

"Everything is ok Sophie." Carlisle came up to me wrapped his arms around me. I hugged him back and felt comfort from his action.

I nodded my head. "Thank you." He smiled down at me as I looked up at him.

"Come on. Let's go home." I didn't argue with him, I just nodded my head and followed them back to our house.

* * *

 **Ok. Here it is! A little shorter than my other chapters but there you go! Thank you again for reading this story! Schools starting back soon so I don't know when I'll be able to post another chapter. Since it's starting, I might be able to get it up fairly soon but not sure. Until next time!**


	12. Chapter 12

"How can anyone eat that? It's smells and looks disgusting." I couldn't contain the laughter that escaped my mouth.

"Emmett, I can't very well eat what you eat. Well, how you eat it at least."

It's been an interesting week after everything that's been going on. Edward has been ignoring Bella but he would always stare at her from a distance. I even told him he needed to tone down his starring obsession because it was going over towards stalker alert. I would also catch Bella starring at Edward too. Honestly, the amount that these two just stare at each other is starting to creep me out.

Not only has Edward been acting creepy, he was being a jerk too. Bella had dropped her keys on the ground the other day and of course Edward was there to pick them up for her. But he had to ruin the moment by telling her they shouldn't be friends and for her to stay away from him. Like that was going to help, they were bio partners after all. Not to mention her curiosity always got the better of her.

It's been a week since we last saw the wolves and I was glad that we didn't hear or see anything from them. I knew though that they would be taking a closer look at us because of me.

Sometimes I wonder if I'm worth all of this drama. I put us in danger of not only the Volturi but with the wolves as well. If I didn't become a vampire, the Volturi would kill us. And if I did become a vampire, the wolves would kill us. So whatever the outcome is, we all will end up dead either way.

I sensed my nerves changing from nervous and self-doubt into calm. I looked up at Jasper and I knew he could sense what I was thinking. I couldn't handle his knowing stare so I got up from the table and walked over to the salad bar.

I was starting to put lettuce and tomatoes in my bowl when I was interrupted from my thoughts.

"Um..Hi. Sophie right?" Startled I looked up to see none other than Bella Swan standing in front of me.

"Oh. Hi. Yes, that's me." I looked down and noticed that she was putting vegetables in her bowl also. I didn't know what to say to Bella. There were tons of what I wanted to say but nothing was coming to mind.

"Your brother is starting to give me whip lash."

"Oh really?" Bella Swan was actually having a conversation with me. This was new.

"Yea. I hope I'm not over stepping anything but I can't help but to notice you and your family."

One of my eyebrows rose at that. "Everyone at this school notices us. We try to keep to ourselves."

"Yes, which makes me wonder why Edward saved me from that van." My heart started to pick up a little. Oh crap. She's even more clever than I gave her credit for.

"You'll have to ask him that because I can't answer that for you."

"Why does it seem that only you eat when the rest of your family doesn't." Crap. Crap. Crap.

"Um..."

"Sophie. Rosalie wants to ask you a question. Why don't you head back to our table." In this moment I could kiss Edward for saving me. I nodded and whispered a thank you which only he could hear.

I made it to our table and noticed Rosalie was glaring daggers at Bella as usual. Her eyes softened when they landed on me.

"Are you ok?"

"I'm fine. She's more clever than I originally thought she was."

"I can't believe she would stoop so low to corner you in order to get answers."

"Rose, I'm fine."

"I still don't like it."

I just sighed and started to eat my salad. Once she was like this way, there was no calming her down.

I looked up to see Edward walking back over to us. He looked troubled and I knew what was about to happen.

"You ok? Why the long face?"

"I'm fine. I'm just concerned."

"About?" He looks me in the eyes and sighs again.

"Bella invited me to go down to the La Push beaches this weekend." Well, guess Bella's going to figure out my families secret pretty soon.

xxxx

Edward has been agitated the last couple of days. Bella went to La Push over the weekend, and we couldn't go over there.

Today was Monday and we weren't at school today. The sun was out and since my family were vampires they couldn't go out into the sun unless they decided to expose themselves.

Whenever the sun was out I would stay home with my family. I didn't want to be the only one at school and Rosalie would be constantly worried about me.

"What's on your mind?" I looked up to see Edward looking at me.

"Nothing really. It's kind of nice not having to go to school." Edward smiled before walking over to me.

"You know I don't need to be a mind reader to tell when your lying. What's really going on?" Crap. He knew me too well.

"You've been agitated lately because you have been worrying about Bella. I'm concerned because I don't want you to do something reckless and stupid that could hurt you."

Edward released an unnessasry breath before smiling. "I'm fine really. Just this whole wanting to be around Bella has me on edge."

"I can tell that you like her. Even if the family doesn't approve, you need to be happy. I have seen how you push her away in order to protect her from you but it's been making you miserable."

"You don't need to worry about that. It's hard to be around her yes, but I can't seem to stay away from her."

"Then talk to her. Get to know her without treating her like she's a pest. It would be easier for the both of you to just be friends. You also need to stop watching her sleep at night. It's kind of creepy and borderline stalkerish."

Edward let out a laugh that I haven't heard in a while. "You always do know how to surprise me."

 **I am so sorry for the long wait. I've been busy at school and didn't know how to approach this chapter. I'm in my senior year of college so everything has been hectic. I have realized that there are some errors in this story. Like the previous chapter when I said Emmett wasn't there when the treaty was made. There are also some spelling errors that I intend to correct also. I am still writing this story and will edit it along the way also. Not sure when I will get to that though. Also, with this story I am using events that were in the books and movies. Like some things that were in the books that didn't make the movies will be in this story. Thank you again for reading my story and can't wait to continue writing it. I don't own Twilight, I only own Sophie. Thank you again for reading!**


	13. Chapter 13

Have you ever had those days where you just wish nothing bad would happen? Yea, I'm wishing for one right now but it seems like that's not going to happen anytime soon.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!" Rose's yelling only seems to be getting worse and its starting to give me a headache.

"Rose.." I try to reason with her but she doesn't want to hear any of it.

"Don't tell me to calm down Sophie! This conversation is way past calming down." I wasn't expecting her to snap at me like that. Yes I get she mad but she really needs to take a chill pill.

"Hey this is my fault not hers. Don't take it out on her!"

This is part of the book where Edward has saved Bella from those jerks in the alley. Edward came storming into the house and told Carlisle everything that had happened. Including how she found out he can read people's minds. Apart from hers and mine of course. Of course that was when Rosalie lost it.

"Bella is one step closer to finding out what we are! Are you insane!" Edward looked livid with Rose's nagging.

"If she finds out about us then we will deal with it. But I am sick and tired of you telling me how this is a bad idea. I know this is a bad idea but I can't seem to stay away from her!"

"Yea he already watches her in her sleep." That part I mumbled but with everyone having super hearing they heard it too. Emmett and Jasper were the only two that found it amusing. The rest just looked aggravated.

"Not right now Soph." Carlisle always being the voice of reason. He turned and looked at my brother. "I hope you know what your doing Edward."

"No I don't Carlisle, But I can't stay away from her." Edward immediately snapped his head over to Alice who has been standing near the corner of the room the entire time. "No! That's not going to happen!" Ok, now I'm confused.

"Alice, what did you see?" Alice sighed and looked over at Edward.

"Things change, but I've seen it a couple of times." Edward looked shocked and terrified.

"What have you seen a couple of times Alice?" Carlisle's soft tone always did seem to work whenever he needed an answer.

"I've seen Bella as one of us. As a vampire." You could practically hear a pin drop in the room. It got quiet immediately and the tension in the air only seemed to have gotten thicker.

I knew that Bella would become a vampire because of the books and movies. Yet I just couldn't tell them all of this yet. I didn't know how they would react when I told them that this was all fiction from my world.

"Well isn't this just perfect. Why don't we just tell her ourselves then? Lets just make it a lot easier for all of us." Rose's turn of voice terrified me. She sounded so calm and serene that I knew she was about to blow up.

Edward just sighed as a response. "Rose, I'm not going to tell her unless she figures it out. And I most certainly know that I would never change her into what we are." Yea unless she becomes pregnant with your child and she needs to be turned in order to survive after giving birth to your child.

Rosalie still looked mad and once she was, there was no stopping her. "Honestly, I don't care what happens now. Why not show her what we are. She is a danger to all of us and you have brought this upon all of us! This is entirely your fault! All I know is that humans that know we exist are a danger to us all! They shouldn't know that we exist unless they want to be dead!"

Huh. It was like a sucker punch to the gut. _They are a danger to us all._ She's right, I am a danger to all of them. I couldn't stop the gasp that escaped from my mouth. It only took a moment for Rosalie to register what she had said.

"I'm human." It came out as a whisper but I knew that they all heard me. Every head was turned in my direction. Rosalie looked like a deer in headlights. Without my consent, tears started to stream down my face. I didn't cry often, so this was foreign to me.

"Sophie. I didn't mean it like that." She sounded so small and tiny now.

An emotionless laugh escaped me. "Yes you did. All humans are a danger to us. I am a danger to us. The Volturi and the werewolves are after us because of me." The tone and volume in my voice kept getting higher and louder. I was so angry and hurt that I didn't stop myself from my own hysterics. I just let out what I have been feeling for the longest time.

"Why did you adopt me anyway! It would have been a lot easier on all of you if you had just left me in that car to DIE!"

Every one of them didn't know what to say. I had let out all my emotions and everything that I've kept bottled up. They knew how hurt I was and didn't know what to say. I just looked at them and turned around. Marching my way up the stairs and slamming my bedroom door behind me.

I flopped onto my bed and cried to myself. Why did this have to happen to me? Why would I be brought to this world only to feel hurt and pain. I ignored all the yelling coming from downstairs and drifted off to sleep.

 **So I thought that there needed to be a little bit of a break down with Sophie. Kind of show her vulnerability and burden about how she feels being a human living with the Cullen's. Schools been crazy and stressful so hopefully I will update soon. I would like to get to New Moon by January but I'll have to see. New Moon is going to be a big change for Sophie and I'm really excited about writing it. So I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and I'll try and update soon.**


	14. Chapter 14

I woke up the next morning to the clouds and rain. Well, guess the angels are giving me weather based on my mood. I turned to my alarm clock to see that it was 10:30.

Crap! It was way past the time that school had started. This was unlike my family to just let me sleep in so I assume they are giving me a day off. Last night was awful.

Memories from last night flashed into my head. Just thinking about last night threatened the tears to start again. I knew Rosalie didn't mean to hurt me, but I always felt helpless. I mean they have super human powers for crying out loud.

My stomach then decided to interrupt my misery by growling. Time to get up I guess.

I get up and walk out of my room towards the kitchen to get some food. I'm still down in the dumps that I don't realize that I'm not alone.

"Well what do you know. Sleeping Beauty has finally graced us with her presence."

Wait, I know that voice. With my eyes widened, my head flies straight to the two people standing down the steps below me. Two people that I haven't seen in years.

"Aunt Charlotte!" I immediately raced down the stairs and launched myself into her arms. Her tinkling laugh instantly reaches my ears. When I was a child, I used to call her tinker bell because of her laugh.

"Yea good to see you too by the way." I laugh while looking at Peter. I engulfed him into a hug once I was done with Charlotte.

"Oh you have grown up so much since we've last seen you." I smile into Peter's arms. I was always close to them. Both of them were honestly as protective as Rosalie was. Charlotte even threw a fit when I fell over a tree root when I was 10.

"What are you two doing here? I haven't seen you guys in what 4 years?" They both smiled at me and it hit me why they were here.

"Alice called." I took a step back and just let out a long breath.

"Well, yes but we were planning on seeing you already. We were actually coming in a couple of weeks but Alice called so we changed it to today."

"So the reason why I'm not at school..."

Charlotte smiled at me. "They wanted you to have some rest. Jasper and Alice also wanted us to be here and talk to you. They thought it would be best to give us some time alone with you."

I nodded. That made a lot of sense. "What all did they tell you?" I turned around and walked into the kitchen. Grabbing a bowl and box of cereal while I was there.

"Everything unfortunately." Grumbled Charlotte. Stopping from opening the box I looked up to see a scowl on Charlotte's face. That's when Peter chuckled.

"Charlotte over here wanted to kill Rosalie for what she said to you." I smiled sadly at that. Charlotte always was over protective. Sometimes more than Rosalie ever was. "You know she didn't mean it."

I let out a breath and ran a hand through my hair. "I know, but I feel partly responsible for the situation that we are all in." After pouring the cereal and milk into my bowl, I walk and sit at the table. Peter takes the seat next to me while Charlotte stands behind me.

"What situation are you talking about? The Edward and his creepy human obsession situation?" I couldn't help but to laugh at that.

"It is a creepy obsession but no." I then proceeded to tell them all about the werewolves and my fear of the Volturi coming after us. "So we all get killed no matter what we decide."

"I always diskliked those red cloaks. Think they are all high and mighty powerful beings." A faint smile reached my face at everything Peter was saying.

"They do know how to scare you." I responded.

"Yea, that's why they think they are in charge. Be glad you haven't met the Romanians."

"Are they that bad?"

"Not really. Their anger and want of revenge is what makes them frightening."

Charlotte came over and knelt by my side. Honey, you have nothing to fear. Yes, your predicament isn't the best but we will just deal with it when the time comes. Let's not dwell on it now, enjoy your life at the moment." She tucks some hair behind my ear when I start to smile.

"We?" Her tinkling laugh greeted my word.

"Yes we. We are family after all."

The rest of the day consisted of Peter and Charlotte telling me of their adventures over the past four years. I have never laughed this hard after hearing all about Peter's antics.

"Honestly woman, you make that sound like it's a crime."

"Well I'm certainly positive that it is a crime to hijack a car and run it into a field full of cows."

"Well that's something that I've always wanted to see." My head lifts up as Jasper enters through the door. Schools over I guess.

"Hey, I wasn't caught." My smile and laughter died a little once Rosalie walked through the door. She wore a face of guilt and I knew how sorry she was. I really didn't want to tak to her at the moment but I knew that it needed to happen.

"Can we talk?"

Sighing I nodded my head and followed her outside to the porch.

"Sophie, you don't know how sorry I feel about last night. I shouldn't have said what I did."

"It's fine Rose. You were right, we are a danger."

"No, I wasn't right. I was angry about Bella that I didn't think that I was hurting you as well. We love you, your as much part of this family as we are. You don't know how much joy you've given us over these years. You honestly make me feel human."

"Is that why you adopted me? So that you could feel more human?"

"No, that's not why. When I found you in that car, I immediately felt this connection to you. A motherly bond I guess you can say. I am never going to be able to have children of my own, but when I found you...I felt at peace. It broke my heart seeing you in that hospital and I almost died when you went to that foster house. I knew right then that we needed you because you are a joy to all of us. You have filled a void that's been in all of our unbeating hearts. We all love you Sophie, never forget that."

I bet I was a sight for sore eyes. Because of the tears that were streaming down my face. "You mean it?"

"Of course I do. I love you." I engulfed Rosalie into a hug and just sobbed. Not tears of sadness, but tears of joy. I never felt this much love before and I didn't want to leave it any time soon. Which made me want to forget about what would happen if that angel lady took me back to my real world.

 **I hope you guys liked the chapter. I'm happy I was able to update so soon. I always wanted to bring Peter and Charlotte into this story before Breaking Dawn. I felt like this was a good place for them to come in so that they can talk with Sophie. I have been wondering, but who do you think Sophie should end up with? She is going to have a love interest and I have an idea but I want to hear what your thoughts are. Next chapter is when Bella meets all of the Cullen's. Until next time!**


	15. Chapter 15

It was finally the weekend and I couldn't be happier. Charlotte and Peter left the other day to go back to Texas. I still think they should go somewhere else. They promised to call and visit again soon. Edward made sure to stay close to Bella while they were here. Honestly he needs to have more faith in them. Yes they drink from humans, but they know how to behave.

All was forgiven with Rosalie and she's been hovering over me more than usual. I guess she still hasn't forgiven herself just yet.

Bella knows about the family secret and is on her way now to meet all of us. Which has made Rosalie's mood turn sour.

"I don't know why he has to bring her here. We are much happier without her." Yep, the Rose we all know and love is back.

"Rose it's going to be ok." She just grumbles as a response. I look over to Esme and Carlisle who are cooking lunch for Bella and I. "Are you sure there isn't anything I can do to help?" Esme looked up at me with a smile.

"Yes I'm sure. You just sit and relax." I just sit in my chair and try to tune out Rosalie's grumbling. Honestly, I love her to death but she's starting to get on my nerves.

I'm soon taken out of my thoughts when I hear Rosalie say "Here comes the human." I look up to see Bella walk in with Edward.

Esme instantly smiles and makes her way over to Bella. "Bella, we're making Italiano for you." I just smile at the situation and am happy to finally officially meet Bella.

"Bella, this is Esme. My mother for all intents and purposes." Esme continues to smile while Emmett takes that moment to wave his knife as a hello.

I turn my head to look at him. "Really? Couldn't that be anymore dangerous." Emmett just smiles in response.

Carlisle makes his way over to Bella as well. "You've given us an excuse to cook in the kitchen for more than one person." I smile and look at Bella.

I hop off the chair that I'm sitting on and head over to Bella. "Bella, it's so good to finally meet you. Well, officially anyway." I embrace her in a hug and she seems a little taken aback by it. "I'm Sophie, but you probably already knew that. Honestly, I'm glad your here. It's refreshing to not be the only human in a house full of vampires." She smiles shyly at me.

"Um. Thank you. It's nice to meet you." She then turns to Esme. "And thank you for cooking the food too."

Esme starts to smile more. "I hope your hungry."

"Yea, Absolutely." Edward of course has to ruin a perfect and happy moment.

"She already ate." I knew this was when Rosalie had her little episode and I was proven right when I heard her breaking the bowl full of salad that she was holding.

"Perfect." I turned to her with a sigh.

"I was going to eat that you know."

Bella takes that moment to try and calm the situation. "It's just. I know you guys don't eat, well besides Sophie."

Esme smiles kindly at her. "That's very considerate of you."

"Just ignore Rosalie, I do." Yea, because Edward can't stand her most of the time.

"Yea, let's just keep pretending that this isn't dangerous for all of us."

"I would never tell anybody anything."

I give Rose an exasperated look before looking at Bella reassuringly. "She knows that."

"Well the problem is..." I whirl my head around to Emmett and give him my best glare to shut him up.

"Emmett." He instantly stops talking. Though Rose decides to continue.

"No. She should know." I look at Bella and sigh. Rosalie starts to take a couple of steps towards Bella when Emmett stops her. "The family will be implicated badly if this turns out bad."

"Badly. Like I would become the meal." I started to chuckle at that. Even Rosalie cracked a smile.

"Bella." I look up to see Alice practically dancing into the room. Jasper is not too far behind her. "I'm Alice." She quickly hugs Bella and pulls back quickly. "Oh, you do smell good." I crack a smile while Edward looks confused.

"Alice what are you.." He starts but Alice soon interupts him.

"It's ok. Bella and I are going to become great friends." A moment of silence starts to form so I decide to intervene.

"Bella this is Jasper." She looks at him and gives him a small smile. Jasper looks to be having trouble so Carlisle is quick to jump in.

"You'll have to excuse Jasper. He's the newest person to our diet."

Jasper cracks a smile and tries to start a conversation, even though it's somewhat strained. "It's a pleasure to meet you." I smile at Jasper reassuringly while Alice comments on how he's not going to hurt her.

"Come on, I'll show you the rest of the house." Edward starts to drag Bella away when Alice chimes in.

"I'll see you later."

"Ok." Bella's facial expressions causes me to chuckle. Once they are gone I turn to the rest of my family.

"I think that went fairly well. Oh, and Rose I expect you to make me a salad once you are done cleaning this up." Without saying anything else, I turn around and head in the direction of my bedroom.

 **Happy Holidays and Merry Christmas everyone! Ok everyone. Sorry for the wait. Now that I'm on my winter break, I will hopefully update sooner. I'm also going to try and edit the content I have so far soon. College has been kicking butt and I'm graduating next fall which has been causing me to be smothered in paperwork. I honestly can't wait to graduate. Until next time! I don't own Twilight, I only own Sophie.**


	16. Chapter 16

The visit with Bella went pretty well. After she left to explore the house with Edward, I only saw her one last time before she left. Edward seemed to be in better spirits that now he doesn't have to hide who he is from her.

Schools been slowly moving along and I soon realized how I much I disliked school in my world. The fact that I had to do it all over again repulsed me to no end.

I was brought out of my thoughts when the bell rang, signaling that the school day was over. Also signaling that the weekend was about to start since it was Friday. I quickly gathered my stuff and walked out of the room behind Edward and Bella. Rosalie was waiting out in the hallway to quickly drag me to Emmett's jeep. She obviously didn't like Bella which implied that she wanted me to spend less time with her.

That didn't pose as too much of an issue because Bella was constantly around Edward and he was mostly at her house at night. Unsurprisingly, she wasn't creeped out about the idea of him watching her sleep at night. I found it romantic yet creepy at the same time.

I hopped into Emmett's jeep and he quickly left the school parking lot. Silence enveloped me and I always did welcome the silence. I enjoyed my privacy and found my thoughts to keep me calm and sane at times. We soon approached the house and I quickly entered the house and headed to my room after I got out of Emmett's car.

Once I entered my room, I dropped my backpack on the ground and flopped onto my bed. What I like about the weekend was it gave me time to not have to worry about my schoolwork. My room gave me peace and tranquility because I did enjoy the silence that it brought me.

"Sophie!" Though that silence is often interrupted by Alice.

"Yes Alice?" I open my eye to see her literally bouncing into my room.

"Oh don't look so disappointed to see me." Alice then starts to pout. I start to chuckle while sitting up.

"I could never be dissapointed to see you." Alice instantly brightens up.

"Good because I have some exciting news!" Exciting news huh?

"What kind of exciting news?"

"There's supposed to be a thunderstorm tomorrow!"

"Really?"

"Yes! Luckily the rain won't reach us so we are going to play baseball. Edward's going to be bringing Bella along so you'll have someone to talk to!" I smile a little.

"That sounds like it'll be fun."

"Yes! Make sure to wear your baseball clothes." With that she dances out of my room. My family hasn't been able to play baseball lately so I knew this was going to be exciting.

I smile and lay back down, closing my eyes. After a couple of moments, I instantly open my eyes and bolt straight into a sitting position on my bed. I just remembered a very important detail about the book.

James, Victoria, and Laurent would be coming to the baseball game. And they would discover that the Cullen's had a human with them. Only this time, the Cullen's had two instead.

xxxxxx

This event in the book had me on edge throughout the night and this morning. I had tried to come up with an excuse so the baseball game wouldn't happen, but I never came up with a good one to tell my family. I didn't even bring one up. It would only bring up questions and I didn't think telling them about my other life would be very helpful at the time being. So stupidly, I kept my mouth shut.

Which had me on edge even more because all of us was at the baseball field waiting for Bella and Edward to arrive. I'm taken out of my thoughts to the sound of Emmett's jeep approaching us.

Edward and Bella get out of Emmett's jeep and walk towards us. I quickly put on a smile and try to act like everything is normal. I don't want anyone to worry and I'm very thankful at this moment that Edward can't read my thoughts.

"Bella. Glad that you could make it." I walk over and give her a quick hug. Esme soon comes and takes her arm, leading her away from Edward.

"We could use another umpire." Emmett gives us a cheeky smile.

"She thinks we cheat." I give him my best pointed look.

"Oh, I know you cheat Emmett. You make it pretty obvious." Bella starts to laugh a little.

Esme looks at the both of us. "Just call it as you see it Bella."

Alice smiles at the sky and announces that it's time to start the game. With that said, the game begins.

 **Hope that you all liked this chapter. I can't believe that it is already January! I am working on the next chapter so hopefully it will be done soon. School starts back up next week so I will try to get more chapters done soon. Until then! I also don't own Twilight.**


	17. Chapter 17

Baseball games with my family has always been a fun and enjoyable time. I would always laugh at Emmett's antics and would feel happy. This was the first baseball game that I wasn't enjoying.

I constantly felt on edge and I needed to figure something out so we can all leave before the nomads show up. I watch my siblings play in silence, trying to keep my composure up. If I cracked, then everyone would know that something was wrong.

"Do they get to play often?" I turn my head to see Bella standing next to me.

I smiled some at her. "No, not really. It rains a lot but it doesn't always thunder. They need the thunder because if they played without it, then that would cause unwanted attention."

She nodded a little. "You and Edward seem really close." I looked at her and was relieved that I didn't see any jealousy.

"Yea we are. I think it's because he can't hear my thoughts either. As a kid, he would always spend time with me to get away from everyone. He can't really stop from reading people's thoughts, so the fact that all he hears is silence from me helps him to relax. I was actually happy to hear that I'm not the only one." She smiled a little which caused blood to rush to her face.

"What was it like? To grow up as a human in a house full of vampires?" I started to laugh a little.

"It was strange. I'm not going to lie, there were times that I felt somewhat out of place. I was a fragile object thing in a family made of steel. If that makes any sense. But, I was never treated like an outsider. They became my family after my parents died." I started to smile a little. "Rosalie was the one to find me in that car crash. Did Edward tell you about that?"

She shakes her head. "No." I smiled sadly.

"I was six years old at the time. My parents decided to take us all out to dinner. I don't really remember much about that night. I remember that we were coming home when a drunk driver hit us straight on. The force of the car caused my parents car to flip over. They both died on impact as did the drunk driver. Jasper smelled the blood which caused them to all come to the wreckage. Rosalie found me and got me out of the car. I guess as soon as they saw me, they knew that I needed them. And that they needed me as well. It was actually really funny when Edward couldn't read my thoughts. I'm actually happy because I like my privacy." I chuckled a little. "There are dangers though. Me being a human has caused a lot of issues in the vampire community. Since their existence is supposed to be kept secret."

"I'm curious, but do you ever want to become..." She trails off but I know what she's implying.

"About becoming a vampire?" She nodded slightly. "I've thought of it. A part of me wants to because I'm not sure if I could handle growing old while everyone remained young. Another part isn't so sure. There's still so much that I want to see in this world before any of that happens." I looked at her to see her looking at the baseball game lost in thought.

I look up to see my family playing baseball. This love that they have given me is something that I can never get used to. A part of me doesn't want to go back to my world, but I can't help but to feel selfish for that thought.

I feel selfish because I know my family back home must be worried about me. Thought here I am being loved by another family that isn't even supposed to exist. At this point I don't know if I should go back to my real world or stay in this fictional one.

I'm taken out of my thoughts by a gasp. "Stop!" My head flies straight to Alice.

Crap! I was so occupied with talking to Bella and wondering about my family back home that I completely forgot about James. Well there goes my plan on how to stop this event from happening.

Everyone was instantly surrounding Bella and I. I looked at Bella and she looked confused and startled.

"What's going on?" It's a wonder that my voice didn't crack at this point. I was terrified about what was about to take place.

"Nomads. They were leaving until they heard us playing" replied Alice. Edward wraps his arm around Bella and puts his other hand on my back to push me forward.

"Let's go." Carlisle starts shaking his head.

"It's too late." Edward stops and looks at Bella and then at me. "Take your hair down," he instructs Bella.

She does what he says while I walk over to Rosalie. "Like that's going to help, I could smell her across the field."

"Rose not now please." She turns to me and her expression immediately softens. "It's going to be ok." All I do is nod my head because I know that everything is not going to be ok.

Everyone starts to walk forward towards the clearing. I walk beside Bella and squeeze her hand gently.

Looking up I see James, Laurent, and Victoria walking or gliding into the clearing. The first thing that strikes me is Victoria's hair. Her hair is the color of fire and blood, which made her look even more menacing. This made me to become more terrified because I knew about what was to come. I couldn't help but to think how this all would play out since there were two humans instead of one.

It seemed like everything was going in slow motion until we all stopped moving. I was standing beside Bella while Edward stood in front of her. Rosalie and Jasper both positioned themselves in front of me.

"Hello. My name is Laurent and this is Victoria and James." I kept my head down and was glad for my baseball cap because if the nomads saw my green eyes, they would instantly know that I was human. I peeked my head up a little and noticed that James was watching us. More like he was having a staring contest with Edward. His gaze would flicker now and then to Rosalie and Jasper.

"I'm Carlisle and this is my family." Ok, Carlisle please hurry up. I wanted to go back home more than anything right now. I was so nervous, that I kept spacing out during the conversation.

"A few of us were leaving anyway. You can take their place." I looked up at James before starting to more away with Bella and Edward. A gust of wind suddenly came and blew Bella and I's hair to the side. And that was when everything went to hell.

 **Sorry about the wait! I've been doing my internship for college and that's been taking up most of my time. I'm starting to work on the next chapter but I am not sure when I will be able to update it. Hopefully sometime soon. Thank you so much for reading! Until next time and I do not own Twilight.**


	18. Chapter 18

_Previously:_

 _"A few of us were leaving anyway. You can take their place." I looked up at James before starting to more away with Bella and Edward. A gust of wind suddenly came and blew Bella and I's hair to the side. And that was when everything went to hell._

XXX

James looked at Bella and I and immediately smiled. "You brought some snacks."

It was like everything was going at a fast pace. One second I'm next to Bella, the next I'm behind Rosalie and Jasper. This didn't go unnoticed by James. He would look at Bella and would size me up a little longer than usual. This caused Rosalie to growl at him, which caused James to become even more excited.

"Humans?!" I looked at Laurent to see him looking in shock. While Victoria looked pissed.

"They're with us," responded Carlisle. You could practically cut the tension with a knife. "I suggest that you leave."

"Why? Everything just became fun." My head landed back on James and this time the only thing he was staring at was me. Rosalie growled some more and took a step forward.

Carlisle put his arm out to stop Rosalie from going any further. Laurent put his hands out and looked at James.

"We will go now. James." James didn't take his eyes off of me and wasn't moving an inch. This caused me to become even more terrified than I originally was before. "James," repeated Laurent.

James then moved back and followed Laurent and Victoria into the forest and out of sight.

Carlisle didn't take his eyes off of where they left. "Get Bella and Sophie out of here." Edward and Rosalie dragged me and Bella into Emmett's jeep.

I was too lost for words to say anything. I didn't even say anything about how fast Edward was driving.

"What's happening? Is he coming after us?" I looked at Bella who was in the front seat. She looked the same as I did, scared.

Edward is driving like a madman at this point. "I need to get you two out of Forks."

"Wait what?" Bella looked at him in disbelief.

"I read his mind. James is a tracker and hunting people is an obsession for him. We just made this the most exciting game for him."

"Wait, are we leaving Forks now?" My voice came out as a whisper but they could still hear me. "We have to go back."

"We can't Sophie. I'm getting you two out of here." Edward just kept his eyes on the road. He looked tense and I knew that he wasn't saying something. Rose was looking at Edward also and I knew that she was thinking the same thing.

"Wait. What about my dad?" Bella was scared but we needed to protect her dad too.

"It doesn't matter," stated Edward. Ok now that's just rude.

"He does matter! He could die because of us." Bella looked at me for help and I knew that I needed to agree.

"Edward we need to go back." I was desperate.

"No we can't!" Ok something is definitely going on. When Edward shouts like this, he's usually trying to hide something.

"Edward what aren't you telling us? You read something in his mind didn't you." His silence answered my question as clear as day. I was afraid of his answer but I needed to know. "Edward. What did you hear?"

Silence continued throughout the car. Finally, Edward started to talk. "He's a tracker and he loves to hunt. He saw how I was protecting Bella. He wants Bella's blood, because he thinks this as being a game. But..." I didn't say anything. I looked at Rosalie and she was tense. I think Edward didn't want to say anything because it was about me and everyone knew how overprotective Rose was of me.

"Please tell me Edward. I need to hear it." Edward sighed.

"He wants Bella yes. But, your his main prize Sophie. He saw how everyone was protecting you and Bella but more people were closer to you Sophie. He concluded that you mean more to us so he's planning on killing Bella quickly. But he's going to kill you slowly. He wants to take his time with you. To make us hurt more." I should have kept my mouth shut.

"Edward. We have to take them back." Rosalie's calm voice shocked us all that I almost thought I dreamt it. Her face was unreadable so I wasn't sure what she was feeling right now.

"Rosalie?" Edward looked at her in shock and denial.

Rose sighed. "If he is after them then we need to make sure they are safe. We will be better prepared if all of us did this together."

Edward kept silent but I could tell that he was considering this option. We needed more numbers.

"I have an idea. It could protect Charlie and give us an excuse to get away from Forks," reasoned Bella. Edward looked at Bella and I before sighing in defeat.

XXXX

I looked out of the car to see Bella's house getting smaller as Rosalie drove away. We were heading back home so I could pack my stuff to leave when Bella and Edward arrived. I didn't say anything during the car ride and Rosalie didn't say anything either. She either didn't know what to say or chose to keep quiet. I think she chose the later.

Rose drove into our driveway and quickly got out of the car. I just sat in silence thinking about everything that was going on. I was terrified for my family. James wanted me more than Bella and I wasn't expecting that. I thought he either wouldn't care about me or use me to get to Bella.

Bella would be the one that he wanted in the book and movie. But I changed the plot just because I existed in this Twilight universe world. I wondered if the plot would continue to change if I stayed here longer. I was snapped out of my thoughts when Rosalie opened my door.

"Come on." She scooped me up in her arms and rushed me inside the house. I was quickly taken to my room and started packing.

Rose was throwing my duffel bag and clothes at me. I just put the clothes into the duffel bag and got my toiletries that I needed.

Once packed we headed back down the stairs only to find Laurent talking to Edward and Bella. I gasped which caused Laurent to look at me.

He looked at me with those blood red eyes which caused my skin to crawl. I've seen red eyes before, but his held a level of evil and a dangerous vibe. Rose quickly got in front of me and barred her teeth.

"Rose he came to warn us," stated Carlisle. Rose didn't move an inch but backed down. I peeked around her to get a good look at Laurent.

"I'm sorry that this is happening," he confessed. "Be careful around James. He's sadistic and Victoria will stand right behind him." His eyes glimpsed to the people around him. "To have a human living with you for most of her life, I wonder if she's worth it." The silence was soon met with multiple growls.

"She is worth it," hissed Rosalie.

Laurent looked at me and nodded. "I hope so." He then looked at us one last time and left the house. Rose and Edward wasted no time by dragging me and Bella to the garage.

I tuned everyone out while everyone quickly moved throughout the garage. I'm soon brought out of my thoughts by Carlisle's voice.

"You two can't go with them." I looked at Rosalie and Edward to see them watching Carlisle.

"But Car..."

"No Rosalie. James knows that Edward won't leave Bella and that you won't leave Sophie. He will most likely follow both of you in order to get to them." Edward and Rosalie started to protest but thankfully Alice jumped into the conversation.

"Carlisle's right. Jasper and I will take Sophie and Bella south." Edward looked conflicted but sighed.

"Can you keep your thoughts to yourself?" I'm soon grabbed by Jasper and led to Carlisle's car.

"Yes." Me and Bella sit next to each other in the backseat. I looked out my window to see Rosalie. She grabbed my hand and sent me a reassuring smile.

"Everything's going to be ok." All I do is nod. I don't trust my voice at the moment. "We will protect you. Nothing's going to harm you." I smile a tad.

"Thank you." With that said, I sit back as Alice drives out of the garage.

 **Oh my gosh. I can't believe Twilight is winding down. I'll try and update soon because I am really excited about the next chapter. Read and Review everyone! I always enjoy reading ya'lls reviews. Until next time! I don't own Twilight.**


End file.
